Together Forever
by Rebekah96
Summary: A lot of people think they know almost everything about their life. You also thought that also but you were wrong. You were a part of someone's life but the destiny decided to separate you two. Who is that and what happens for you before. Read and found out. (Atem/Yami x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey so once again this story is not mine the author gave me permission to post her work here. It's from the same author as the other two I have here so like before I will not edit her work and English wasn't her first language so please be gentle when you review thanks

Chapter 1: Introduction

Your name:_(whatever you want)  
Describe:~~~hair and ~~~eyes (your looks)  
height like Yami  
Age:17 almost 18  
_is stubborn, brave, always ready to protect her friends and family.

_ is an ordinary girl who lives in her large apartment, thinking that as every day ,this morning will be the there something moreabout her.  
One morning will be happen something that will her whole world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a little unusual morning

BI BI BIP BIP BIP BIp

_P.O.V.

"Ah that's enoguh please stop it," you said crapulently trying to stop your alarm.  
"Well, at least it's week and that means no school," you said a little more cheerful .When you got out of your bed and headed for the bathroom, you looked at the other side of your bed, even you had never did that you saw that there was nothing, suddenly for some reason you had a feeling of sadness, you feel like that part of your life is missing.  
You went in bathroom and took a shower, brushed your teeth and went to the kitchen. In your apartment is a large hall with four doors, the first is the living room, which is quite large with one small sofa and one bigger sofa and one armchair, TV on the wall and radio on a table.  
The second is your room where you have the bed, one table with a laptop, you have 2 closets one for clothes and the other is for all the school stuff. .You room also have a balcony with beautiful views to the city.  
The third door go to the kitchen where you have a refrigerator, some kithen's elements and one kitchen table with 6 4th door is to the bathroom where you have a big you walked to the fridge to took your breakfast.  
You made two egg and a little bacon with it. When you're finished your breakfast, you went to the living room to turn on the TV.  
"I'm glad I came on time ..."

~After 20 minutes~

"My name is Atem" said the Pharaoh, and the door opened while he walking towards them.  
"I cannot believe , I looked this 4th time before and every time I cried", "Atem, please don't go," you said sad sitting on the couch and watching the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! your favorite anime. "Don't go," you repeated while tears fell on your took your necklace and squeez it hard. For some reason this time it was sadder than ever .You Yu-Gi-Oh began to look when you had 17 year old. You immediately liked this anime and you already watched it 4 times.  
"You hear that guys?" asked Atem and stoped walking just a several steps behind the door.  
"WHAT?" you said loud, knowi that this Atem was not supposed to say.  
"That voice," Atem asked gently. "Where does it come from?"  
"H-how i-is t-this possible?Yugioh don't have this scene" you asked louder.  
"I hear now too" said Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi in the same voice.  
Then suddenly a big light come in your room. You stand up and covered your eyes with your hands.  
After the lights were turned off, you open your eyes and saw  
"A-Atem !?"you said loud.  
"That's you, that voice," said Atem.  
Then you suddenly blushed and also Atem, when you're realize in which pose you are lieing on the floor, and Atem was on top on you and the distance between your lips was only 1-1.5 centimeters.  
"Um, can you ..."  
"" O forgive me, "said Atem and help you to stand up.  
"It's fine."  
"Where are we?" asked Joey, and when he saw you ,he immediately took your hand and gently kissed it. "That melodious voice is you, my dear" he said and gently kissed your tight his grip because he was jealous on Joey.  
"Y-yes, and thank you, Joey." you said blushing.  
"Go away .My dear I am ..." and before he finish his sentence you said "Tristan". Then you turned to Tea and Yugi.  
"Tea, Yugi."  
"How do you know our names and who are you?"asked Atem and stand in front of you  
"Well it's better to sit ,and how I know you..." you said with a slight smile, "it's a very long story." .  
"Pharaoh you have your own body!" Yugi said loudly.  
"Hey, you're right Yugi" said Atem cheerfully.  
"Sit down," you said pointing them to the furniture .  
You sat on the chair, Yugi and Atem on the small couch and Joey, Tristan, and Tea on big sofa.

~After 30 minutes~

"And that's it," you said already half hour explaining Yu-Gi-Oh anime, almost every season and almost all episode because you' know about it even show them a some episodes. You even explained Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged which you also love to showed them some scenes.  
"So this is not our world, this is actually an another dimension." Atem said.  
"Exactly, and um ... Atem can I ask you something?" you asked him.  
"Of course," said Atem by focusing all the attention on you.  
"Well ... now that you know all about Yu-Gi-Oh, can I call you Yami, if you do not mind ... I think that Atem is a beautiful name but I know you with name Atem only a few episodes, more then 215 episodes I know you as ... would..you mind if I call you Yami..if " you was interrupted because by Atem becuase he put his finger on your lips and smiled.  
"Of course, and I also myself know very little time with name Atem, I will not mind .It'll be even easier for me."  
"Uh okay, thank you," you sai , blushing slightly.  
"Hey that's not fair," say Joey and looked at him  
"What's not fair?"you asked confused.  
"You know all about us and we don't know anything about you." Said Joey loud.  
"I guess you're right .What do you want to know about me ?" you asked.  
"Name, surname, hobby, obsession .." said Joey.  
"Obsession?!" you looked confused.  
"Just like Tristan and I are obsessed with food, do you have something?"You all sweatdropped.  
"Oh I understand .Well my name is _ .I'm 17 almost 18 years, my hobby is duel monsters and as for the obsession is Ancient Egypt"  
"Ancient Egypt ?!" Yami asked confuesd.  
"Yes, I've always liked to explore Ancient Egypt ... especially when I watched Yu-Gi-Oh, then I have even more interested about it."  
"What do you mean?" asked Yami  
"Because of you ..."  
"Me?" asked Yami ,again confused .  
"Well when I found out about you that you are the Pharaoh and that you're come from an Ancient Egypt then I was interested even more.." you explained.  
"I understand, but we are from two different worlds, Ancient Egypt here and my ... I think is not the same."  
"Well you're my favourite character and ..." you blushed like a cherry because you realize what you just said while Yami smirked.  
"Ahmm" say Joey.  
"Um, I'm sorry I just ... never mind."  
"_ You said you love duel monsters?" Asked Yugi.  
"Yes," you said happily and thought * thanks Ra that we change subject *  
"Can you show us your deck?" asked Yugi.  
"Of course ..., just one moment it's in my room, I'll be back in a moment ."  
You stand up and went into your room for your deck  
"There you are!"

Yami's P.O.V

"This is strange, I just met _ but I have a feeling that I already know her but that's impossible, she comes from another world and I got all my memories back,.And why I felt jealous when Joey kissed her in the hand.  
Ahhhh, what's wrong with me? ! But she likes me not Joey, wait ... what, why I think about it? "  
"Here it is,"I turned when I heard her voice

_P.O.V.

"Here it is"  
"Here Yugi." you gave Yugi your deck and sat down again on the armchair.  
"_you have a deck like me and Yami, you even got the blue-eyes white dragons ,Exosida and Egyptian God Cards"  
Yami then took your deck and saw your cards have looked the same but when he came to the Egyptian God cards ..  
"Where did you get this?" he asked .  
"In this world there are cards like yours, and when I found them I bought them, but ... the cards which are same as yours I mean Exodia and all the other s , even Kaiba's ...is very hard to find in this world, and currently the only one who I know that have these cards is only me "you explained .  
"I see..," said Yami returning your deck  
"Do you know how we got here?" asked Yami.  
"No, I really do not know" you said and looked at the floor.  
"Ahhh I'm sooo..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weird

"Ahhh," yelled Joey  
"Joey is everything okay?" You stand up and quickly went to Joey and put your hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm hungry," he said.  
"Me too," saidTristan.  
"Dear Ra I was worried and you ...!" You back on the chair.  
"Dear Ra? Are you egyptian " asked Yami.  
"No I am not"  
"But you said .." Yami looked confused expecting a different answer.  
"Ohh you mean Ra, well that's strange thing about me, you see I never say dear God,I don't know why but I always say Ra instead God"  
you stand up and went to the window and opened it.  
"Maybe I was egyptian but in thepast life" you smiled.  
"We are still hungry !" yelled Joey and Tristan.  
"Okay, okay I will call pizzeria ." You showed your hands towards them as to defend.  
"I'll get the phone"  
You took the phone and called the pizzeria.  
"Good afternoon here is _ I would like to order six small pizza"  
"Small, but I'm starving," yelled the Joey and Tristan in the same voice.  
"Do you guys ever talk about anything except the food!" shouted Tea and hit them both in the head.  
You laughted on that

Yami's P.O.V.

"_ Looks so familiar but ..She is beautiful, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever is so..Her lips are so kissable...Wait why I think about her lips,I just met _ today, what's wrong with me "I thought in myselfself and sighed.  
But then I saw something ..

_P.O.V.

"_ That ring and necklace where did you get them?" asked Yami and approached to you.  
"Well, when I was last year in Egypt, the last day when I was there, I wanted to buy something like souvenir .Then I saw them on a small stall for ancient jewelry and this ring and necklase immediately caugh my attention and when I asked the old lady for them she said that they already belogs to me.I thought that was weird and then old lady said that the right person will come for these ancient ring and necklase after 5000 some reason I felt that I need to have then ...I felt ... a connection,I didn't even know why. When I asked the old lady how much it costs, she said that it gives me free.I could not accept that free so I gave her the money .I never take them off except of course when I bathe or sleep. "  
Then you blushed at Yami's reaction.  
He took your hand and slowly moved across the ring.

Yami's P.O.V.

"That ring ... I've seen it before, somewhere, but how and where?" I thought in myself.  
Ilet _'s hand and looked at the necklace.  
Before I touched it I heard ...

DING DONG DING DONG

"It must be our order.I coming!" _ yelled and went to the door.

_P.O.V.

Your cheeks were still a little red.  
You took the pizza and went into the living room.  
You saw Yami deep in his thought . He was sitting with face in his hands.  
"Ahm ..Yami is everything okay?" You watched worried putting your hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes I just thought about something" he said and smiled.  
That smile was false. You knew that. False.  
"Okay," you said and took a piece of pizza.  
You didn't want to ask him a lot in front of everyone because it may get him in an uncomfortable situation.

~After 10 minutes ~

You all ate a pizza.  
"Thank you _" said Joey.  
"You're welcome" you smile.  
"Then what we gonna do now?" asked Tea.  
"Well, since we are in _'s home,lets do something what she likes to do with her friends." Said Tristan.  
"Friends ..." you whispered .

_~ Flashback ~_

_You were walking to school really slow because it was slightly muddy.  
"Hey geek,did you finish our homework?" Shouted rougly female voice.  
"I am not obliged to do you homework Ela" you said and continued to go to school.  
"How dare you talk to me like that?! You little ..." shouted Ela.  
And before you get a chance to take one more step , Ela pushed you in 're all wet and dirty..Then it's start raining...  
"That's what happens to those who talk to me without respect," yelled Ela and went to school.  
The others pointed their finger passed to you. "  
"Hahahaahah see it's a geek," said some student.  
"Someone like her , willnever find friends."  
"But she already have them...The books!"  
"Hahahaaa, that's good." commented some 2 students.  
Rain started to fall stronger ...  
You're still sitting in a plash, squssed the edge of your skirt while a few tears fell on your hands.  
You looked at the sky and said,  
"I want ... ah it does not matter what I want "  
You stand upup again and went in school._

_~ End flashback ~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends

Friends ... "you whispered.  
You looked sad at your knees squeezing your bowed your head so that no one could see your tears.  
"_ Is everything alright?" Yami asked worried and raise up your chin with his hand and looked you in eyes.  
"_ Is everything alright? Your eyes are full of 's happened" asked Yami with both hands holding your cheeks  
"Y-Yami is nothing, just something went in my eye, that's all." You lied and gave him a fake smile and remove his hands.  
"_ Don't be mad but I think you're hiding something," said Tea.  
You look to the other side still sad.  
"_tell us what is it? We will help you," said others nodded.  
"Friends ..." you said quietly.  
"Friends, huh? I don't Tristan you said friends! You made her cry! You idiot!" Said Joey and struck him on the head.  
"Joey, this is not Tristan's fault," you said still looking at the knees.  
"I just...never had ... friends." You said with sad eyes full of tears.  
"But how is that possible? A girl like you ..." said Yami sad.  
"I've always ... been a best student , I had best grades and that;s how I got this apartment. The one who whole year had excellent grades got this it is not because of that .I was always been a best student, understood things that no one don't.I think about the future, while the other girls and boys think only of drugs, smoking cigarettes and everything that I don't want to since I started to draw ... they all laughed at me,and always insulted me .. . "

_~Flashback ~_

_You were sitting at your desk and drew in your are drawing a person who always created a smile on your on the rain,or dreary day and when everything seems bad, there is always a one person who could give you a warm feeling .Give you a felling full of happiness. That person is Yami.  
Just when you are finish with it ..  
"What's up geek? Ohh you're .How sweet, is that your imaginary boyfriend." Said one girl and took your drawing.  
"Angela, please give it back ." You said and tried to take your Angela tossed to Ela your book .  
That was your first drawing of Yami .And that's because it mean so much to are not because of book , they're because of draw in it. .  
"HAAHAHA and you call this art?" Said Ela.  
Then the professor come in: "Please children calm down."  
"Hmpf, here's your stupid book ,I don't even need that shit." Ela tossed you your notebook.  
"Yami I wish ,,,I wish ... oh who am I kidding, that's not possible." You said sadly and a tear feel on your book while you close it._

_~ End flashback ~_

You told them these memories.  
They all looked sad.  
Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi watched with their head bowed.  
"I'm so sorry." Yugi said putting a hand on your shoulder.  
Then the cold air go into the room.  
You stand up and just when you want to close the window, the wind blew stronger .With one hand you covered your eyes while with other you're still trying to close the window.  
Then you felt someone's hand on your.  
It was Yami's blushed.  
"Thank you." You said but he was still sad.  
"How could they!? HOW ? Something like that , done to you ! How?" He shouted . You wathcing into his eyes .You saw anger, but also pain Anger which is grew every second more and more .  
"Y-Yami." . You put your hands on his cheeks.  
Anger is slowly disappearing.  
"Yami, the past is in the whatever it is, painful or happy, I don't want to change it... If all of that hadn't happened I would not become the same person who I am today .." Yami put his hands on your .  
"_" he spoke softly so that only you can heard.  
"It's okay ..., we can not change the past but we can affect to the future." Tears were still went down on your face.  
You take off your hands .  
"_ please , don;t cry." said Yami and wiped the tears from your cheeks.  
"A girl like you shouldn't cry." He said gently.  
This is the first time you see this part of Yami .This gently part..Yami which you know is brave, confident, friendly, smart, sweet and incredibly handsome Pharaoh with gorgeous eyes.  
"You will never be alone again, I promise." Yami said softly and closed his eyes and kissed your hand. "Never again ..." He let you go and stared deep into your eyes .You have a weird felling .Like you already seen this before. Like you've already experienced this moment but you knew in yourself that is impossible. "  
"Yami have right!" said Tristan and approached to looked at Tristan .  
"From now on you have friends." Joey ran up and put his arm around your neck.  
"True friends" Yugi approached also to you.  
"Who will always be there for you" approached Tea and smiled.  
You looked them all.  
"R-re-really?" you couldn't believe what you hear. ' my wish come true, a wish to have a true friends '  
"Yes!" they all said in the same voice.  
"Thank you, thank you!" You hugged them are again started to feel down on your cheeks, but this time is not not because of sadness, but because of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forget the past

_P.O.V.

You talked about everything with them.  
For the first time in your life you were happy. Until now you have not ayone. Neither friends nor family.  
Although the whole time talking to them, every little you looked at Yami .  
"_, it have been pretty hard to go from family and living alone here," asked Yugi.  
"Not really." you said with sad and happy emotions in yourself.

_~Flasback~_

_"You slacker hurry up, I do not worry about you from your childhood so you can just slack around the house!" shouted one woman.  
"I'm comming aunt Mara!" You yelled .  
You went slowly because you were tired.  
You're tired because you had to get up early, wash the floor in the house, wash the dishes and clothes and of course take care of the garden.  
You hold a container with water and a cloth in it.  
You walked into the room and began to wash the windows.  
"Hurry up!" she yelled.  
"Yes, Aunt Mara." You said and sighed. When you finished ...  
"It still have got a one stain on it," she said.  
"No,it don't have . Maybe your glasses are dirty." you said.  
"WHAT?! How dare you little ...," she yelled and hit you hard on cheek.  
You fell on the floor and holding your cheek. It's hurt a lot but you refrained tears.  
"Leave now," she said rough.  
"Yes, aunt," you said and went into the bathroom to leave the container .  
When you come into your room if it even can call a room, you lay on your bed and closed your eyes.  
You're not crying, you just can not take it anymore. You are thinking in yourself  
* I need to hold out just a little more time and it's over with it "  
You let one tear and fell asleep._

_~ End flashback ~_

You told them this. But this time you're not crying. You looked them sad but this time you're not crying. They looked sadly at you.  
"I-I'm sorry, I should not ask." Yugi said sadly.  
You shook your head and said,  
"Do not worry, Yugi you did not know, it's okay."  
"But why have you lived with her? If she treated you like that you could went and lived with an another cousin?" said Yami and put his hand on your and gently squeezed it .  
"My grandmother and grandfather had died before I was born, my mother died a few days after my birth and dad also." You said.  
"The only cousin I had is uncle but he was very poor and could not take care of Mara does not my cousin. She's just a woman who cared about me. The country has paid her to the care of me until my 18 years. "  
"But you still do not have 18, so how she does not care more about you any more?" asked Joey.  
"When I got this apartment, the government told me that I can take of myself because I have excellent grades and they believe that I am responsible to care about me by myself.  
"What about money?" Asked Tristan.  
"I'm getting from the state unti I'm only if I have high grades." You said.  
"_-_ I'm so sorry," said Yami and squeezed your hand even tighter.  
"Y-Yami don't worry. It's alright." You said.

Yami's P.O.V.

' _ Never had family or friends. I'm so sorry. If I had only been with her ... wait a minute ,why I'm even thinking about wasn't possible. What is going on with me, every since I had seen her I feel connected to her. It's really weird. I've got such a feeling as if I have to protect hermake her happy ' I thought in myself and I have not noticed the anger within me. But one have noticed it ...

_P.O.V.

"Yami don't worry about it." You said squezing his hands.  
He raised his eyebrowns and looked at your eyes.  
"_-_ I do not know what to say except forget the past," said Yami gently.  
"Thank you," you said and smiled.  
"Exactly," said Joey.  
"Yes," said Tristan, Yugi and Tea.  
"Thank you ." you smile and let Yami's hands .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just a dream

_P.O.V.

You were watching television with others. On your laptop you let Yugioh Abridged and with the cable connected to the TV. You watched the episodes and videos (Pharaoh's throne, Brookyin Rage...).  
You' were all laughing really loud. You and Joey even ended up on the floor from laugh  
"Hahaha hahaha I can not stand hahahaah any more" said Joey.  
"Me too," said the other.  
"I hahah okay" you said and stand up and went to the TV to unconnected cable.  
You turned off the laptop and turn on the television.  
Tristan took the remote and switched on the news.  
"All students who go to school tomorrow need to know that the school was postponed to Tuesday." Said presenter on TV.  
"Cool you are not going in school tomorrow," said Joey.  
"Looks that way."  
"I'm hungry," said Joey.  
"Me too" you said.  
"But we had ate." Said Tea.  
"It's almost 6 hours from the last time when we ate," said Yugi.  
"Time really flies when you're having fun," said Yami.  
"You're right. I'll make us something. I'm going to the kitchen."  
"All right, but hurry," said Joey.  
You smiled. "I will"  
You went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Since you're not much good in cook, you start making the sandwiches.  
Then you heard that someone has entered in the kitchen.  
"Y-Yami, I didn't expect you." You said a little shocked.  
"I'm here to help you, because otherwise Joey and Tristan will be even longer time talk they are hungry." He laughed.  
You smiled and blushed a little. You saw Yami laughed and he looked adorable.  
"Then how can I help you? What are you making?" Yami asked.  
"Sandwichs"  
"All right."  
The two of you making sandwiches.  
"Yami can I ask you something?" you said you still making sandwiches.  
"Of course," he said.  
"What bothering you?" you asked him but not looking to him.  
"What ?!" he said and looked at you. " Nothing bothering me . Everything is alright." he said a little nervous.  
"Uff Yami I know that something is bothering you, tell me . Maybe I can help. I know you ... Something is bothering you but you don't want to say." You said and looked at him.  
"You're right," he said and laughed a little. "But if you knew that why did not you say it the first time when you asked me?"  
"I did not want to bring you in an awkward situation." You said and put the knife on table because you are finished.  
"Oh," was all he said.  
"Well actually I'm worried about how we're got here. It must have been some magic. And if is that true, who and what. Does that mean that Marik and Bakura are back. It bothers me. I do not want anyone to get in trouble . Especially not you. "he said nervously.  
You looked him and blushed a little and hugged him  
"Do not worry. Everything will be alright." You said softly. At first he was shocked but he returned the hug.  
" do not worry about me. I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you." you said and let him.  
When you said friends Yami looked a bit disappointed because he wanted a little more than a friendship with you.  
"Thank you. Let's go," he said, and took a first plate and you the second.  
You've come to the living room and then ...  
"FINALLY" yelled the Tristan and Joey.  
You put the plates on the table and started to eat.  
After dinner it was time for bed. You gave to all of them a blanket and they were all sleeping in the living room because it was big.  
You are of course in your room. You've changed into your pajamas and went to sleep.

~Your dream ~

"Finally it's over pharaoh ahahaahah" said a voice.  
Then you saw Yami as pharaoh bleeding on the sand. You were in Ancient Egypt.  
Something start to go to Yami who still lay and bleeding on the sand.  
"NO ATEM, Nooo!

~ End of dream~

"NO YAMIIIII Nooooo !" you yelled sittinon the bed waking up from a dream. You were sweaty. You kept your right hand on your face.  
you breathing deep  
"This dream ...look ...so real. Then you realize that you even started to cry.  
You got out of then bed and went to ...

Yami's P.O.V.

I could not fall asleep right now, and I went to the kitchen to get a glass water. After I drank a glass of water I left it on table and looked through the window. Then I heard ...  
"Who's there?" I asked but not too much loud so becuase I don't want to wake up the others.  
"Oh _ .It's you. You scared me"I sighed in relief.

_P.O.V.

At first you were went into the living room to sae Yami but he was not there. Then you went into the kitchen and saw him beside window. You shivered and started to cry and then you come running to Yami and hugged him. You were so happy to saw him.  
"_ -_ W-what is it? Why are you crying and why are you shaking." he hugged you .  
"Y-Y-Yami you are okay. Thank Ra" you said squeezing him tighter.  
"Why would not I be? _ What happened?" He asked worried.  
"I dreamed of you. But you were covered in blood on the sand, and then someone, attacked you. I ... I was so scared. ... That dream seemed so real .I-I'm so glad you're okay. "you said still crying.

Yami's P.O.V.

"Shh, don't worry it's just a dream." I said softly and let her. I held her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.  
"Don't cry," I wiped her tears and kissed her on the head.  
She sighed and said with a small smile, "OK"  
"Let's go now."  
I took her hand and went in her room. When she laid down on the bed I covered her and said:  
"Sleep now, everything is fine."  
I kissed her on the forehead and went to the door but I was stopped because she took my hand.  
"Yami thank you," said _ gently and smiled. I smiled back and walked away.  
I went back into the living room and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Date with Yami

_P.O.V.

You were watching television with others. On your laptop you let Yugioh Abridged and with the cable connected to the TV. You watched the episodes and videos (Pharaoh's throne, Brookyin Rage...).  
You' were all laughing really loud. You and Joey even ended up on the floor from laugh  
"Hahaha hahaha I can not stand hahahaah any more" said Joey.  
"Me too," said the other.  
"I hahah okay" you said and stand up and went to the TV to unconnected cable.  
You turned off the laptop and turn on the television.  
Tristan took the remote and switched on the news.  
"All students who go to school tomorrow need to know that the school was postponed to Tuesday." Said presenter on TV.  
"Cool you are not going in school tomorrow," said Joey.  
"Looks that way."  
"I'm hungry," said Joey.  
"Me too" you said.  
"But we had ate." Said Tea.  
"It's almost 6 hours from the last time when we ate," said Yugi.  
"Time really flies when you're having fun," said Yami.  
"You're right. I'll make us something. I'm going to the kitchen."  
"All right, but hurry," said Joey.  
You smiled. "I will"  
You went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Since you're not much good in cook, you start making the sandwiches.  
Then you heard that someone has entered in the kitchen.  
"Y-Yami, I didn't expect you." You said a little shocked.  
"I'm here to help you, because otherwise Joey and Tristan will be even longer time talk they are hungry." He laughed.  
You smiled and blushed a little. You saw Yami laughed and he looked adorable.  
"Then how can I help you? What are you making?" Yami asked.  
"Sandwichs"  
"All right."  
The two of you making sandwiches.  
"Yami can I ask you something?" you said you still making sandwiches.  
"Of course," he said.  
"What bothering you?" you asked him but not looking to him.  
"What ?!" he said and looked at you. " Nothing bothering me . Everything is alright." he said a little nervous.  
"Uff Yami I know that something is bothering you, tell me . Maybe I can help. I know you ... Something is bothering you but you don't want to say." You said and looked at him.  
"You're right," he said and laughed a little. "But if you knew that why did not you say it the first time when you asked me?"  
"I did not want to bring you in an awkward situation." You said and put the knife on table because you are finished.  
"Oh," was all he said.  
"Well actually I'm worried about how we're got here. It must have been some magic. And if is that true, who and what. Does that mean that Marik and Bakura are back. It bothers me. I do not want anyone to get in trouble . Especially not you. "he said nervously.  
You looked him and blushed a little and hugged him  
"Do not worry. Everything will be alright." You said softly. At first he was shocked but he returned the hug.  
" do not worry about me. I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you." you said and let him.  
When you said friends Yami looked a bit disappointed because he wanted a little more than a friendship with you.  
"Thank you. Let's go," he said, and took a first plate and you the second.  
You've come to the living room and then ...  
"FINALLY" yelled the Tristan and Joey.  
You put the plates on the table and started to eat.  
After dinner it was time for bed. You gave to all of them a blanket and they were all sleeping in the living room because it was big.  
You are of course in your room. You've changed into your pajamas and went to sleep.

~Your dream ~

"Finally it's over pharaoh ahahaahah" said a voice.  
Then you saw Yami as pharaoh bleeding on the sand. You were in Ancient Egypt.  
Something start to go to Yami who still lay and bleeding on the sand.  
"NO ATEM, Nooo!

~ End of dream~

"NO YAMIIIII Nooooo !" you yelled sittinon the bed waking up from a dream. You were sweaty. You kept your right hand on your face.  
you breathing deep  
"This dream ...look ...so real. Then you realize that you even started to cry.  
You got out of then bed and went to ...

Yami's P.O.V.

I could not fall asleep right now, and I went to the kitchen to get a glass water. After I drank a glass of water I left it on table and looked through the window. Then I heard ...  
"Who's there?" I asked but not too much loud so becuase I don't want to wake up the others.  
"Oh _ .It's you. You scared me"I sighed in relief.

_P.O.V.

At first you were went into the living room to sae Yami but he was not there. Then you went into the kitchen and saw him beside window. You shivered and started to cry and then you come running to Yami and hugged him. You were so happy to saw him.  
"_ -_ W-what is it? Why are you crying and why are you shaking." he hugged you .  
"Y-Y-Yami you are okay. Thank Ra" you said squeezing him tighter.  
"Why would not I be? _ What happened?" He asked worried.  
"I dreamed of you. But you were covered in blood on the sand, and then someone, attacked you. I ... I was so scared. ... That dream seemed so real .I-I'm so glad you're okay. "you said still crying.

Yami's P.O.V.

"Shh, don't worry it's just a dream." I said softly and let her. I held her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.  
"Don't cry," I wiped her tears and kissed her on the head.  
She sighed and said with a small smile, "OK"  
"Let's go now."  
I took her hand and went in her room. When she laid down on the bed I covered her and said:  
"Sleep now, everything is fine."  
I kissed her on the forehead and went to the door but I was stopped because she took my hand.  
"Yami thank you," said _ gently and smiled. I smiled back and walked away.  
I went back into the living room and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I never lose

... Then the rain began to fall. Quickly you both rushed under a big tree.  
'Does Yami just tried to kiss me' you thought in yourself while you are waiting for the rain stops falling.

Yami's P.O.V.

' stupid rain' I thought in myself. Then I saw that the rain will not stop falling.  
"I hope it will soon stop to fall," I said.  
"I know how we could know when would the rain stop," said _ and started to look for something in the pocket of her jacket.  
"How?" I looked confused.  
She took her mobile and started looking for something on it.  
"In my smartphone I have a weather report program. I can see how long the rain would ...," she said, and showed me the phone.  
"In now is 8 p.m.," I said.  
"Then we'll somehow come running to the house," she said and laughed.  
"Alright then,"  
_and I was running a few minutes after we got home.  
"Huh I...never...run so...much ," she said.  
"Hah either do I," I said and laughed.

_P.O.V.

"Ah Jaden you're not black," you heard from the living room.  
You smiled because you knew what they watch.  
"Is that ..." Yami asked and laughed.  
"Yugioh Abridged yes"  
Then you have came in the living room and saw that others ..  
"Hey guys," you said and waved to everyone.  
"_, Yami I'm glad you're here." Said Yugi and turned off the laptop.  
"We have a surprise for you." Said Joey and put his arm around your neck.  
"Really?" you said and sat down on the couch.  
"Close your eyes," said Tristan.  
"Okay," you closed your eyes.  
Yugi then put into your lap a big package.  
"Now open your eyes," said Joey.  
You opened your eyes and saw a package on your knees. It was packaged in colorful paper so that you did not know what was in it.  
" open it," said Tea.  
You nodded and started to open and when you opened you could not believe. Gift that you got is the duel disk.  
"Guys ... I do not know what to say," you said and looked at them. "Thank you ... thank you," You stood up and hugged everyone .  
"Your welcome" said Tea.  
"When you said you love duel monsters we immediately knew the perfect gift for you." Said Joey.  
"And now register yourself for the tournament," said Tristan.  
"But it's too late how she will be register now," said Joey.  
"I can over the internet ... which I forgot to pay." you said and sweatdropped.  
"You can tomorrow," said Tea.  
You shook your head. "I can't, tomorrow is a school ball. So I won't have time."  
"The school bal" asked Tea.  
"Yes. On the last day of each school years is school ball. This is my first time to go to ball and tomorrow when I come home from school I have to go to buy a dress." You explained.  
"I can help you with the dress if you want," said Tea.  
"Really, thank you," you said and hugged her.  
"Can we go on the ball?" asked Joey.  
"Sure," you said. "But you have to wear suits, those are the rules.''  
"We don't have them then we can not go"  
"You can. Tomorrow when I come home from school , Tea and I'll go buy a dress you go to buy suits.I'll give you money." you said and smiled..  
"But that would cost a lot. ," said Yami.  
"I insist," you said and went to the laptop and turned it on.  
"All right then." Yugi said.  
"But why you turn on your laptop you do not have internet connection you can not get in." Yami said.  
"Actually, I can." you said and smirk.  
"Every laptop receives signals from several others whch have internet, but there's a catch. To be able to use their internet I need to know the password"  
"And do you know the password" asked Tea.  
"I do not know. But I can find out. If you go to this part of their signals I can hack it but I have to break through the security system"  
"It looks like a 1 and 0 over all your screen with green background." said chuckled  
"If you guess which part of 1 and 0 has the password you can then find out."  
"But 1 and 0, there are countless how will you know which one is right." Yami asked. "You need to be a real gen ..." and then he looked at the screen and saw that you revealed password. "Genius" he looked surprised and then smiled.  
"Well done," said Yugi. "But how did you know it"  
"I noticed that in this system 1 and 0 looks like a puzzle. The solution of each puzzle is usually in the middle. Then I calculated the width and height of the number of 1's and 0 and saw the pass. That's it"  
"Good thinking," said Yugi. "It took me eight years to finish millennial puzzle," said Yugi and laughed.  
"Not good but genious thinking," said Yami.  
"Thank you and now to register" you said cheerfully.  
Once you've registered yourself you have dinner.  
"_ Have you ever played a game expect Duel Monsters," asked Yami.  
"I did, and I never lost in either whether game it is duel monsters, monopoly, chess ..."  
"Never?" Joey watched astonishment as the others.  
"But how is that possible?." Joey asked. "Yami is the king of games but still lost by Yugi. How is that possible .."  
"When the game comes I never lose," you said and smiled. "And to prove it let me challenge each of you in a game."  
"In that case, I challenge you to a duel," said Joey. "You can not just win the Duel Monster's prince." He said and stood up.  
"Okay then ..." You stood up and put your duel disk on hand.  
"Ladies first." Said Joey.  
"Okay, let's duel."

~After 15 min.~

"And now Dark Magician attack Joey's life points directly." you said and won.  
"It was a great duel." Joey said and shook hands with you.  
"I agree."you said and smiled  
Yugi played against you cards and lost. Tea was playing monopoly and lost. Tristan is a game played on PlayStation and lost. Then Yami's turn come.  
"So Yami which game you want to play." You asked.  
"Hmm chess maybe?"  
"Of course"you took the chess board. You and Yami've played around 20 minutes. You had to admit that he was extremely good in chess but still lost in the end.  
"I can not believe it." said Tristan. "You won us all in every games"  
"Can I ask you something," said Yugi.  
"Of course, Yugi," you said and looked at him.  
"While you and Yami were playing chess, some moves which have you used has been strange at the time but they helped you later. How did you know which moves will help you?" Yugi asked curiously.  
"Well I thought which move is most likely a move that would Yami play. I then play move which can help me to win later," you explained  
"_ I have never met anyone who have so genious thinking." Yami said..  
"T-thank you," you said and blushed a little.  
"Well, I should go in bed. Good night guys." You said and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The ball

_P.O.V.

You woke up and get ready for school. You wear dark blue pants and a purple T-shirt . You into the kitchen to ate your breakfast. Then you saw that others make it.  
"Good morning guys," you said and sat down at the table.  
"Morning _" they said.  
"How long will you be in school?" asked Joey.  
"No more than two hours," you said, and began to eat.  
When you ate you waved to them and went to school.

Yami's P.O.V.

"What can we do now until _ does not return from school '' asked Joey.  
"Let's play a games on PlayStation '' said Tristan.  
After 1 hour we heard that someone try to open a door .  
"_ was say that she will back after 2 hours . '' said Yugi.  
'' Then is thief '' said Tristan and grabbed his head.  
'' Be quiet you idiot and hold this '' said Joey with pan in his hand and gave another pan to Tristan.  
Joey and Tristan ran to the door and waited for the doors to open.  
'' 1 ... 2 ... 3 now, '' yelled Joey and then ...

_ P.O.V.

You come in your house and saw Joey and Tristan holding the pan in their hands.  
'' Amm what you actually do with those pans. '' You asked them and raised your eyebrowns.  
'' We thought it was a thief and this was the first thing we found.  
'' Hahahahahahhaha " you laughted''Oh dear Ra hahhahaha. I have not laughed so much Hahahahahha '' you said, and fell on your knees  
Then everyone else laughed.  
'' I'm sorry ... I came earlier. The school over early so I came home early '  
'' Are we going now? '' asked stand up and took the money and gave to Yami .  
"Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, , this is money for your suits. I'll go with Tea to buy a dresses. '' you said.  
'' Okay . '' They said.  
All together we went to the store clothes. You and Tea went to a women store and boys in the male store.  
Tea bought a pink long dress which fit her perfectly and you bought a light blue dress with glittering diamonds of course not real diamonds on it.  
'' Oh my God _ you look awesome '' said Tea and gasped.  
'' Really, thank you, and you too '' you said and hugged Tea.  
While you were paying dresses you asked her  
"Tea do you like Yugi. ''  
"What? I ... I ... um .. yes '' she said, blushing.  
'' I knew it. Do not worry, I will not tell anyone. ''  
'' And you like Yami '' said Tea and smirked.  
'' Yes ... but not a word about it. '' you told her nodded'' Goodbye ''  
After 15 minutes of waiting outside a store:  
"Where are they? '' She asked you already nervous because we were really tired of waiting.  
'' Here they are '' you said  
'' Where have you been? Tea and I were waiting for you a long time. "you asked  
'' He is guilty '' said Joey and pointed at Tristan. '' We quickly found the suits but Tristan had to choose long. ''  
I saw that Yami and Yugi are laughted .  
'' It does not matter. It is important that you found it . Let's go home now , ball starts in 1 hour '  
They nodded their heads and we went to my house.

-At the ball-

Tea and you sat and talked. You two have lot in common .Yugi and Yami sat on table which is accros from you and talked. Joey and Tristan flirted with girls.

Yugi's P.O.V.

'' And now let bal begin. "Yelled one men and let the music. Most of them immediately stood up and start dancing. And then I saw Yami staring nervously at _.  
'' Yami why do you not ask _to dance ? '' I asked him because I knew he liked _.  
'' What if she reject me ? "He said.  
'' She won't... '' I said, and then I realized '' Wait a minute .. actually you are afraid to ask. I can not believe , the brave Pharaoh is afraid to ask a girl to dance with him. '' I said and smirked.  
'' No ... I'm not ... maybe ... okay ... yes I am. And why you don't ask Tea. You had always like her."  
'' I will ''I said and stood up.

Yami's P.O.V.

After a few minutes I saw that Yugi and Tea dance.  
'' All right, then I go too ''I got up and looked for _.

_ P.O.V.

' I'm glad Yugi asked Tea to dance. They like each other ' you smiled and also looked at the Yami's table and saw that he was gone.  
You stand up and looked for him. 'I'm a little worried. Where could he have gone? 'While you were looking for him you bumped into someone and then started to apologize:  
"I'm sorry .. I did not see you. I 'm looking for my friend and I ..." Then you looked up and saw that it was Yami.  
"Yami ... it's you. '' you said and sighed with relief. '' Where have you gone '  
'' Actually I was looking for you, and ... "He said and laughed.  
'' Let's go now with a second song '' said the men. It was a song Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tishdale.  
'' Can I have this dance '' asked Yami and stretched out his hand like a true gentleman.  
You bowed your head and said, '' It would be my honor Pharaoh ''  
While you were dancing, his hands were around your waist and your around his neck. You were very close to each other.  
'' You look beautiful tonight, _my Queen_ . '' Said Yami.  
You blushed and said: "Thanks you too ... I mean not beautiful ... .. I wanted to say very handsome ...'  
Yami just chuckled "I understand ''  
'' Do you think this song is true?. This part when she says that the guys are shy when they want to kiss a girl '' you asked and looked him in the eyes.  
'' Yes "  
"Even the bravest boys '' You asked curiously.  
'' Of course. '' He said.  
'' _ Promise me something. '' He said while you were still dancing even though the second song started.  
'' Of course. '' you said and looked curiously because you did not know what to expect.  
"When you have a boyfriend promise me that you will find one who will treat you like a Queen because you are. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world, amazing, extremely smart, gentle , have qualities that are worthy only for a Queen . _ promise me that you will find a real boy, or at least wait for him. '' he said with a slight smile on his face.  
'Y-Yami. "You looked shocked and not believe what you hear but your though was interrupted by the voice of the men.  
'' And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time to choose the king and queen of the dance for this school year . King is James '' then the guy with brown hair came out on the stage and the audience applauded.  
'' the queen is _. "When you heard this you could not believe it. '' Me.. '' and then Yami pushed you toward the stage and said 'Go ahead'  
When you came out on the stage there were applause but you did not look the other. You were looking at Yami and still thinking about what he said.  
Then the men put a crown on your head and James's head (of course not a real crown) and said: "Now I'd ask _ as Queen and King James to kiss each other'  
These words shocked you. That would be your first kiss. You've always wanted that your first kiss corresponding to the one who you love not a some stranger. When you saw that James approached to you , you thought about every word that was said Yami, every time he hugged you, every time when he smiled and the words which he said tonight. Then you said: "I-I'm sorry but I can not do that ." You came down from the stage and lookied for Yami but you saw Yugi.  
" Yugi where is Yami" you asked nervously.  
"I think he just came out." Yugi said and pointed to the door.  
Then you ran and searched for him. *'He could not went so far ' After 2-3 minutes faster walk you saw him walking and yelled "Yamiiiiiii"

Yami's P.O.V.

When I heard that _ need to kiss James I was very sad and that's why I went out. I could not to see that a love of my life kiss someone else. I went slowly down the street and stared at the floor with tears in my eyes. Then I heard "Yamiiiii" it was _ voice. I quickly wiped my tears and saw that _ approached me.  
"_ How did you get here and are you not supposed to stay and kiss James?" I asked .  
"I didn't kiss him," she said.  
"But why," I asked a little shocked.  
"I can not give my first kiss to belong a stranger. I can not. My first kiss will belong to one who I love with all my heart, the one who considers me a Queen without a crown" Then _ took and threw the crown "To someone who think that I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world, amazing, extremely intelligent, gentle .The one who say that I have qualities that are worthy only for queen, the one who is always there for me . I don't need to waiting for my him or find him . The real boy for me is already in front of me all the time and so my first kiss will belong to you. "_ said and kissed me gently on the lips. Then she let me and said "I love you Yami ... always." At first I wa shocked and then I caught _ waist, pull her to me closy and kissed her on the lips passionately. She kissed me back. Then I leaned my forehead against her and asked, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend," she kissed me and said, "Yes."  
"Does this mean that I can kiss you when I want," I asked her.  
"Yes," she said and then I kissed her gently .  
"Does that mean that I can kiss you where I want," I said and smirked. She blushed and said, "Y-yes ..." I kissed her again and then we were holding each other hands and went towards _'s house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Be mine forever

It was the day before tournament . You have to admit that you are a little nervous even you had never lose in any games . Most of time you spend with Yami and you are really enjoy in that .  
"_ what do you think which sandwich is better , my or Tristan" asked Joey but you didn't said anything . You were still thinking about tournament .  
"_ is everything alright?" asked Yami and put one arm around your waist .  
"Yes I was thinking about tournament that's all" you said and smile .  
"Ammm Yami is there something that you and _ didn't tell us " asked Joey . Yugi and Tea just chuckled because they know that you and Yami are together.  
"What you're talking about?"you asked .  
"Well you two spent a lot time together alone and Yami has his hand around your waist"said Joey and smirk.  
You and Yami blushed and you immediatelly move Yami's hand .  
"You are together .Am I right?"asked Tristan.  
"Um y-yes we are" you said and Yami kissed you on cheek . You blushed a lot .  
"Why you two chukled ?Wait you know for that?"asked Joey Tea and Yugi.  
"Yes we know " said Yugi.  
"Why you didn't tell us"asked Tristan .  
"Your two just talking about food and nothing else" said Tea and you chuckled.  
"So a Pharaoh has his Queen . "said Tristan .  
Yami then blushed and said "you know you don't need to call me a Pharaoh,call me Yami"  
"Okay then Yami" said Tristan .  
"I forgot to said but I sign in tournament too" said Joey .  
"That's great " said Yugi.  
"What about you two , why you don't sign in tournament?"asked Joey Yami and Yugi.  
"I want a rest a little after all this thing with Bakura" said Yami and Yugi nodded.  
"Why you don't go somewhere on a date ?" said Tea .  
"That will make you relax " said Yugi.  
"I agree " said Joey .  
You and Yami blushed but nodded .You both stand up and went to the door . Before you came out you said:  
"Bye,see ya later"  
"Where would you like to go?"you asked .  
"Hmmm maybe on beach for a walk"he said and you nodded .  
After a one hour of walking you finally come on the beach.  
"_ come with me " said Yami and took your hand.  
"Where are we going , I never saw this part on beach"you said/asked.  
"You'll see"  
After a couple of minutes you were behind some really big rock and it was beautiful . There was a waterfall and it's look like a beautifull isolation because no one can you see you .  
"This is beautiful" you gasped.  
"But not more then you"said Yami and smiled.  
You both sit down on a sand and looked how sun going down in have your head on his shoulder and you both hold each other hands.  
"_ I love you so much . " said Yami and looked at you with his gorgeous eyes .  
"I love you too Yami" you said and kissed him gently .  
"_promise me one thing." he said and put one of his hands on your cheek.  
"Of course whatever you want " you said and put your hand on his.  
"Promise me that you will be mine forever" he said gently .  
"Yami I promise that I will be your forever . Only your " you said.  
He then smiled and kissed you.

**A/N:This part will be lemon . So if anyone feel uncomfortable while reading it , then just skip this part where is lemon .**

**LEMON START **

You both kissed each other passionetelly while Yami have his hands around your waist and you around his neck .You're passing with your hands through his hair . You were suprised how his hair were soft even it look so pushed you slightly so you were lieing on the sand and he was on top of you . He licked your lips for entrance which you immediatelly give him. He explore every inch of your mouth . He then started to kissed your neck and that make you to moan a little . He smirked at your reaction and licked it and that make you to blushed . Then he slowly started to unbutton your shirt and kissed you down . When he unbuttoned your shirt he throw it away and give you one long kiss from the shoulder to your hand . You ran with your hands down Yami's body and up his shirt and running with your finger gently up and down his chest . You took off his shirt and and blushed when you saw him without it .Yami lifted you a little and unhooked your bra . You then try hide your breast but Yami pushed your hands and whispered in your ear:"Don't be shy _ ,you're looking like a goddess" . You then blushed but said :"Thank you " . He smiled and kissed you gently on your right breast and when he started to flicked his tongue over your nipple you moaned a his left hand he began to play with your left breast and when he was done he gave the same treatment to your other breast .Yami slowly began to kiss your stomach and but stopped when he came to your jeans . Yami looked at you and said/asked " Do you want me to continoue or stop ? If you are not ready it's okay I will waiting for you , I don't want to do anything if that hurt you ." . You were happy when said that because you know that he really care about your feeling . You smiled and both of your hands oh his cheeks and said "I'm ready . Go ahead " . He kissed you on nose and slowly unzipped your jeans and slide them of your legs and throw it . Yami kissed on the top of your pants .He slowly started to slide them giving you enough time to stop him if you wanted . You don't want to stop him , you want him, you both love each other so much and in your heart you know that Yami is the person who will never hurt you . He then slide it of and started to kissed your inner thigh which make you to moaned loudly . Yami slowly started to slide one finger inside of you ,going in and out and then you moaned even more . Suddendly he stopped and looked at you . "Do you want me to continoue ?" Yami asked you and you blushed like tomato . You realise what Yami want and nodded . "You kissed each other passionetelly and while you were kissing you unzipped his jeans and throw it . And then slowly you slide his boxers and throw it too . Yami looked at you and asked gently " Are you ready?" . You nodded and when he slowly entered in you , you kissed him a little roughly because you know that this will hurt you . When he was enetered in you he stopped and a pain slowly became to gone and the pleasure in you started to grew . "You can go now" you said and he smiled a little . Yami slowly start to go in and out of you . You wrapped your legs around his lower half and moaned even more " F-Faster , D-Deeper " you moaned . Yami started to go faster and harder and when he hit your G-spot you moaned even more . "I-I'm close " said Yami and moaned . "M-Me too " you said . After a few seconds your climax hit but before his hit too , he went out of you . "W-why you went out ?" you asked curiosity . Yami smirked and said :"I don't you to stay pregnant " he then whispered in your ear:"Not yet" . You blushed but smiled . He collapsed beside you and kissed you on your head gently ."I love you my Queen " .  
You lie your head on his chest and said "I love you too my Pharaoh ."

**LEMON END**

"Maybe we should back home , tommorow is tournament " he said and you nodded . You both dressed and went to your home . When you came in Joey immediatelly asked you "And did you two have fun ?" he smirk .  
You both blushed but you said " We were just walking , that's all" and winked at Yami .  
"But I expected something more . "Joey jawn and said " It's better to all of us to go in bed now , tommorom is tournament " .You all nodded and went to sleep . Before you came in your room Yami pressed you against the wall and said"Good night my Queen " . He then kissed you gently and went to sleep .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let the game begin

"Wake up my Queen" said someone and shake you slightly .  
"Just 5 minutes more Yami" you said still don't opening your eyes.  
He chuckle and then he crush his lips on your. You immediatelly opened your eyes but then closed them again and return the kiss.  
When you let each other he helped you to stand up and wrapped his hands around your waist.  
"How are you my Queen" he asked and pulled you closer.  
"Never better , my Pharaoh" you said and chuckled.  
You wanted to kiss each other again but you heard "Yami how time do you need to wake her up?" yelled Joey .  
You both laughted a little and then you let him and go to your closet to found a clothes for today . A couple of minutes you put in on your bed but when you want to change it you remmember that Yami is still here .  
"Yami can you please go out from my room." you said and reaised the eyebrows on him.  
He smirked and approached to you "Why ?" .  
You blushed and said " Because I need to change my clothes." .  
He pushed you slightly on bed and he was on top of you "Will I get a prize if I go out ."  
You blushed even more and said"Maybe " then you give him a quick on lips and said " But can you please go out now I really need to change clothes."  
He chuckled and nodded . You both stand up and then he went out .  
After a couple of minutes you come in kitchen and saw that Joey make a breakfast.  
"Joey I didn't know that you can make a breakfast . He chuckled and put the last plate on table .  
Then the all came in kitchen and you all sat down .  
"So Joey ,_ do you ready for a tournament . " asked Yugi .  
You both nodded and Tea then said " I hope you both will be in finalls.".  
"But didn't _ already won when she duel against Joey?" asked/said Tristan. "Hey" yelled Joey and you all chuckled.  
"Yes I did but that doesn't mean that Joey can't win ." you said .  
When you all finished with breakfast you all deside to go out for a walk .  
"So when the tournament begin?"asked Joey.  
You looked at your phone and said"After 2 hours "  
"So what do we do now?" asked Tea and then someone pushed her and took her purse "Hey back that to me !".  
Yugi and the others helped Tea to stand up but you quickly run to a thief " _ where do you go ,maybe he has a gun!" yelled Tea .  
Yami and the other started to run to you . A thief was quick but you were faster . After a couple of minutes fast running he stopped and turned to you . The gang stay behind you and then a thief and said " What do you want?"  
"You have something which belongs to my friend. Give it back ."  
"Hahaha you really think that I will give you back " he said evily and point a gun at you and laugh.  
Yami started to pulled you back and all the others yelled your name .  
You just stand there and then smirked .  
"You won't shoot at me" you said and croosed your hands.  
"how do you now that?" asked a thief and smiled evily.  
"Someone like you will never do that." you said and approached to him . "Shoot me if you dare."  
"_are you crazy ?! He will kill you!"yelled Tea .  
"Okay"said a thief nervous and started to sweating.  
All the other looked shocked and then you punched him hard in face a took the gun and Tea's purse .  
"Here you go" you said and give purse to Tea. She looked shocked as the others.  
"But _ why you did that?" said Yugi .  
"I can't let to anything bad happen to this isn't a real gun." you said and looked on it.  
"Are you sure ?" asked Yami .  
"completely" and then you shoot on tree but nothing came from the gun .  
"See it's a fake."  
"How do you realise that?" asked Tristan .  
"An ordinary thief like him would never have a real gun . Only real thief would have it."  
"How do you now who is ordinary and who is a real thief?" asked Yugi confused.  
"An ordinary thief steal a purse and that thing but a real thief always steal something more."  
All of them looked astonished .  
"Impresive and very brave " said Yami and put his hands around your waist.  
"Thank you_ ."said Tea and bowed her head.  
"Tea it's nothing r-really."  
Then you looked at one small and dark street . You sensed something and went to it .  
"_ where are you going?" asked Yami and approached to you and took your hand .  
"I was ...um nothing. We should go on tournament." you said and all the other nodded. Yami know that something is bothering you but he don't want to said something if that upset you.  
After a maybe 15 minutes you come to airship and came inside . There was not so much duelist . Maybe 16 probably .  
"Attention duelist ,we taking off now . Please everyone come in the main hall. The airship taking off and with the others you enetered in main hall.  
"Now everyone will have their numbers . So lets started ...Joey Wheeler number 10 , _number 11 ... and finally number 16 is um she or he doesn't put her or his name . So let the game begin . "  
You went with the others in your room and then looked at window. You snaped out of your trance when...  
"_is everything alright?"asked Yami gently and put his hand on your shoulder . You sighed and the with him sat on the bed " Well remmember when I waned to went in a small and dark street?" He nodded and you continoue "In that moment I sensed something ,I don't know how to explain that but ...When the man said that person with number 16 don't have a name I got a same feeling." .  
"Don't worry everything will be fine" said Yami and hugged you .

Yami's P.O.V.

'_ has the feeling like I can't tell her that because if tell her this she will be upset even more . ' I thought in myself.  
"Attention duelist the first duel will be beetwen _ and James,you have 15 minutes to come"  
"_ it's you . Get ready for your duel."said Joey with food in his mouth.  
_ nodded and put her duel disk and took her deck . We all stand up and went to arena .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shocked news

_P.O.V.

You came in arena and with the other waiting to James. After a couple of minutes he came in . He has a brown hair and green eyes. He stand on a platform so do you .  
"_ go and believe in a heart of the cards" said Joey and you smiled and showed thump up.  
"Let's duel"you both said and started .

~After 15 minutes ~

"Hm that moves are looking familiar._ can you tell me did you ever play a duel monsters on the internet ?" asked James.  
"On the internet?" said explain what is duel monsters on the internet and said:  
"Yes I did,but why do you ask me that ?"  
"Only a one person have so genious moves and it's _.I supposed before our duel that maybe it is you this _ from the internet but I wasn't it's honnor to play with you _"said James.  
"Well thank you and shall we continoue"you said.  
"Yes" said James and you continoue a duel.  
After a 10 minutes you won.  
"It was a great duel " you said and looked at James.  
You both came down from the platform and you went to the others.  
"You are a great duelist _" said Yami.  
"Thank you"  
"You will be definetely become a Queen of Games" said Joey and put one arm around your shoulder but he didn't realised that he hugged you a little to much tigthly.  
"Maybe if you don't suffocate me I will become"you said and Joey let you.  
"Um sorry _ I didn't want that " apologise Joey.  
"It's we go now ?" you said and all the other nodded.  
"Wait " yelled James and stand in front of you.  
"Would you like to hang out with me later?" he asked and you looked shocked.  
"Um I'm sorry James but I already have a boyfriend " you said and smiled at Yami who is smiled back.  
"Just as friends ."  
"Um I.." but Yami approached to and said"It's okay go with him,it's doesn't mean if you are my girlfriend that you cannot go with him as friends." he said .  
"Are you sure?" he nodded and you turned to James."Fine then..."  
James smiled and went .

~That evening~

You dressed yourself and waited for some reason you feel that you can't trust this guy even he didn't do anything sighed and heard " _ hi , you looked beautiful my dear" said James and that made you blushed.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Yes,but where exactly we are going?"  
"You will see my dear" said and with him you went to arena. "Look there" he said and pointed to the city.  
"It looks beautiful " you said and feel his hand on your.  
"Not more then you _" said James and pushed you against the wall.

Yami's P.O.V.

"I should go for a walk" I said to Yugi and the nodded and I came to arena . Then I heard something "Not more then you _" said James.  
I hide myself and continoue to listen . I trust _ but for some reason I don't trust to James.  
"Listen _ why you don't leave this guy with freaky hair and come with"he said to _ and I saw that he pressed her against the wall.  
"WHAT?Are you crazy?I would never leave Yami.I love him so much and I would do anything to him.I belongst to him and only leave me alone!" said _ and I recorgnised that she is a angry at James.  
"What if I don't let you go?" he said and I showed myself.  
"If you don't let her go you will pay " I said and pushed him .  
"Oh really what you will do to me freaky hair?" he asked .  
"If you tell Yami one more bad words you will pay!" said _ and raised her voice.  
"Then do something babe" he said and then _ punched him hard in face. I smirked and took her hand.  
"Lets go" I said and she nodded.  
While we were walking toward her bedroom she said " Thank you Yami"  
"Why you said thank you I didn't do anything beside you are the one who is punched him" I said."You know when you are angry you remind me on someone"I said and she stopped.  
"You remind me on myself how I act when I am angry"_ looked and smiled.  
"But promise me one thing " I said and continoue ''Lever let that angry be more powerful then the light which you have in your heart." .  
"I promise " she said .  
"For me you are a perfect"_blushed and then we saw someone in the shadow .  
"How is there?".  
"Ishizu what you are doing here and how you came here?" asked _.  
"My Queen it's honnor to see you again " said Ishizu and bowed her head.  
"What?Ishizu I'm Yami's girlfriend not his Queen . We are not married."_ said.  
"Not yet"I said and smirked .  
"Yes you are"said Ishizu and looked at both looked at Ishizu confused."Come with me"  
You and Yami went to Ishizu's room and you all sat on the chair.  
"Why you did you said that _ and me are married."I asked.  
"I will explain me show you that" said Ishizu and from her necklase went a big light.I closed my eyes and when I opened them ,_,me and Ishizu were on my palace.  
"How we came here?"asked _.  
"My Queen , all this started before 5000 years ago , you know for Pharaoh Atem but do you know for his Queen?"  
"Hold on a second .You want to tell me that I am Atem's Queen .I'm a Queen of Ancient Egypt" said _ shocked.  
"Yes come with me " said Ishizu and we came in the throne's room and then I looked shocked. There were me as a Pharaoh with crown and all but also there is _ as a Queen.

_P.O.V.

I looked ,Queen?And the thing be more crazy I'm Yami's Queen.  
"Wait Ishizu I have all my memory , how then I don't memory of _?" asked Yami.  
"My Pharaoh on one week before your cornacion there were a ball._is the princess who were on your and her fell in love with each other and you said that she can stayed in palace until your cornacion she said to you that she need to married with another prince you proposed her and then you got married."I will show we came in and I looked and listen:(YAMI is ATEM,PRINCESS is YOU)  
"_ why you are so sad?" asked Atem and hold princess (you) hand.  
"There is something you don't know.I will be married with princ Alan on Monday."  
"What?!But we love each ,we already did well you know what"said Atem to princess and blushed so do Yami and you.  
"I don't want that and yes I love you Atem more then anything but I.."started princess to cry and Atem hugged her.  
"_I have an me" said Atem and kneel on one knee.  
"_ I know it's early but I can allow to lose me a honnor and become my wife and my Queen." said Atem.  
"Atem...I ...I accept"Princess said and hugged him. Atem put a ring on princess finger and you looked shocked .It is a ring which you wearing all the time.  
"But how we don't have these memory?"you asked Ishizu .  
"My Queen I will show you."  
Then again the big light came and you and Yami were on his room in palace .You and Yami watched.  
"How is my Queen today?" asked Atem princess and put his hands around your waist.  
"Good you"  
"Never better"said Atem and kissed princess."Now close your eyes"  
Princess closed her eyes and then Atem put a necklase aroune her neck.  
"Open them is our first month our marriage." said Atem while you looked was the necklase which you wearing all the squeesed it and continoue to watch.  
"That's why your ring and necklase look familiar to me "said Yami.  
"And that's why I feel connection with them" you said and then Ishizu said"Now I will show you the most important flashback."  
After the big light you were outside on sand.  
You and Yami looked and saw both of you (Atem and Queen) on the ground how they are remmember your dream and continoue to watch.  
"It's over Pharaoh" said Bakura and laughted evily.  
"This attack will send you in another dimension without memory of each other"  
Bakura attack Atem but Queen somehow stand in front of him and an attack hit her.  
"_" cried Atem and hugged her."Don't go"  
and Queen(you) started to dissapier into the sky.  
"Shhh don't cry my love.I know you can defeat him and...I believe that one day we will see each other.I love you Atem." said Queen and they kissed each other again. The big light came again and you and Yami were again in the Ishizu's room.  
You and Yami looked shocked expecially you.  
"My Queen I know that's hard to believe but..."  
"Ishizu it's alright .I know it's hard to believe but inside in myself I know that all this is true."you said and Yami looked at you and smiled.  
You both stand up and started to go in your room.  
"My majesty 's one more thing you don't know."  
You and Yami turned around and looked at Ishizu.  
"Be carefull my evil will be come again."you both looked shocked and nodded.  
Ishizu dissapier and you and Yami went to your room.  
"Where have you two 's really late?" asked Joey.  
You closed the door and with Yami sat on your bed.  
"Guys there is something what we didn't know."said Yami and squeesed your hand.  
You and Yami said everything to them .  
"So you are Queen of Ancient Egypt."said Tristan and you nodded .  
"Queen what do you think who stay behind this new evil?"asked Yugi.  
"I think it's ...wait a moment Yugi why you call me a Queen."you looked at him shocked.  
"Because you are a Queen."he said.  
"Yugi yes I am a Queen but I am still the same me _"you nodded and you stand up and went to your window"I have a bad feeling aboout this person which have number 16." you sighed.  
"Me too"said Yami . "But it's better to us to go now 's really late." You nodded and you all went to sleep.  
Yami stay with you in bed and said"I'm so happy to have you again".  
You smiled "Me too".You lie your head on his chest and you both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A man from the shadow

You wake up and saw that Yami still smiled and change yourself and looked at him again.  
"I won't let happen anything bad to you my love"you sighed and looked at your window again.  
After a couple of minutes you feel a hands around your waist.  
"Yami you finally wake up."he chuckled and kissed kissed back and looked again at windom.  
"What's wrong my Queen"Yami asked a lie his head on your shoulder while his hands were still around your waist.  
"I have some bed is a final and ..."you whispered.  
"Don't worry everything will be by the way you will win "said Yami.  
"Why you think that maybe Joey can beat me?"  
"Joey is a great duelist but he isn't better then you"said Yami and pushed you against the wall and kissed you passionetely.  
"_can I ask you something?"he asked nodded and put your hands around his neck.  
"After a couple of years when we older ,do you want to our baby be a girl or a boy?"  
You blushed like tomato and said "Um...a girl.I suppose you want a boy "  
He shake his head and said "No I want a girl too because I know that she will be beautiful and smart just like her mother"  
You smiled and hugged him."I love you I promise I will always protect you.I don't know what or who is this new evil but I promise I will protect you no matter what and the others too"you said and looked at you both heard a knock on the door.  
"Came in"you said and Tea,Joey,Tristan and Yugi came in.  
"Good morning guys"  
"Good morning Que..I mean _"said Yugi and you chuckled.  
"So are you and Joey ready for a final"asked Tea and you nodded.  
"Attention duelist,in 1 semi final would be _ against 2 semi final would be Joey against duelist with number 16."said a man on a speaker."The first start in 10 minutes"  
"_ that's you"said Yugi and you took your deck and with other came in arena.  
The the boy with blond hair came on the platform so do you.

~After 15 minutes~

"And I now my monster destroy _'s Darm Magician"said Jons and destroy him.  
You have a 200 life points and Jons has 1000 life points.  
"What the hell is that monster I had never hear for it"said Yugi.  
"And the things be more worse _don't have any monster on the field and to Jons monster none spell or trap cards can't do anything on it"said Joey.  
"_just give don't have any chance to can't beat my monster"said Jons and laughted a little.  
You smirked and said "Never!I would never give up .When the game come I never lose .I won't give I believe in a heart of the cards I can win."  
"That stupid thing like a heart of the cards don't exist my dear"he said.  
"_ go and beat this loser"yelled Joey.  
"We all believe in you" said Yami and show thumbs up. You nodded and draw a card .You looked at your card and was just a card which you was a Slifer the sky find a way to summon a 3 monsters and secrofised them to summon it.  
"No a way no one can find a way to summon Egyptian God Card in one turn."said Jons and looked shocked.  
"Now Slifer attack !"you said and won.  
You came down from the platform and went to others.  
"That's a great move ,in just one turn you summoned a Slifer."said Yami.  
You smiled and then saw someone in the shadow.  
"_ is everything okay?What you are looking at?"asked Yugi.  
"Um...I could had sworn that I saw ..but that's immposible"you said and looked at him.  
"Saw who?"asked Yami.  
"I think I saw ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I'm sorry

You wake up and saw that Yami still smiled and change yourself and looked at him again.  
"I won't let happen anything bad to you my love"you sighed and looked at your window again.  
After a couple of minutes you feel a hands around your waist.  
"Yami you finally wake up."he chuckled and kissed kissed back and looked again at windom.  
"What's wrong my Queen"Yami asked a lie his head on your shoulder while his hands were still around your waist.  
"I have some bed is a final and ..."you whispered.  
"Don't worry everything will be by the way you will win "said Yami.  
"Why you think that maybe Joey can beat me?"  
"Joey is a great duelist but he isn't better then you"said Yami and pushed you against the wall and kissed you passionetely.  
"_can I ask you something?"he asked nodded and put your hands around his neck.  
"After a couple of years when we older ,do you want to our baby be a girl or a boy?"  
You blushed like tomato and said "Um...a girl.I suppose you want a boy "  
He shake his head and said "No I want a girl too because I know that she will be beautiful and smart just like her mother"  
You smiled and hugged him."I love you I promise I will always protect you.I don't know what or who is this new evil but I promise I will protect you no matter what and the others too"you said and looked at you both heard a knock on the door.  
"Came in"you said and Tea,Joey,Tristan and Yugi came in.  
"Good morning guys"  
"Good morning Que..I mean _"said Yugi and you chuckled.  
"So are you and Joey ready for a final"asked Tea and you nodded.  
"Attention duelist,in 1 semi final would be _ against 2 semi final would be Joey against duelist with number 16."said a man on a speaker."The first start in 10 minutes"  
"_ that's you"said Yugi and you took your deck and with other came in arena.  
The the boy with blond hair came on the platform so do you.

~After 15 minutes~

"And I now my monster destroy _'s Darm Magician"said Jons and destroy him.  
You have a 200 life points and Jons has 1000 life points.  
"What the hell is that monster I had never hear for it"said Yugi.  
"And the things be more worse _don't have any monster on the field and to Jons monster none spell or trap cards can't do anything on it"said Joey.  
"_just give don't have any chance to can't beat my monster"said Jons and laughted a little.  
You smirked and said "Never!I would never give up .When the game come I never lose .I won't give I believe in a heart of the cards I can win."  
"That stupid thing like a heart of the cards don't exist my dear"he said.  
"_ go and beat this loser"yelled Joey.  
"We all believe in you" said Yami and show thumbs up. You nodded and draw a card .You looked at your card and was just a card which you was a Slifer the sky find a way to summon a 3 monsters and secrofised them to summon it.  
"No a way no one can find a way to summon Egyptian God Card in one turn."said Jons and looked shocked.  
"Now Slifer attack !"you said and won.  
You came down from the platform and went to others.  
"That's a great move ,in just one turn you summoned a Slifer."said Yami.  
You smiled and then saw someone in the shadow.  
"_ is everything okay?What you are looking at?"asked Yugi.  
"Um...I could had sworn that I saw ..but that's immposible"you said and looked at him.  
"Saw who?"asked Yami.  
"I think I saw ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Queen of Games

"_"said Yami and sat beside you."Don't worry Joey will be alright"he said and hugged you.  
"It's all my fault . Bakura wants me not him and now Joey is hurts and everybody is in danger."you said and hit the floor.  
"The duel between _and Marik started in ten minutes ." said a man on the speaker and you immediatelly stand up.  
"Marik you will pay for this !"you yelled and started to go to arena.  
"_ wait you can't duel , I don't want you in danger,who know what Marik will do to you."said Yami behind you.  
"Yami I know it's danger , I know what is Shadow realm but..."then you turned to him "..you had been in this same situation before and you didn't give had been fighted against Marik and only what I need from you it's a believe in me ."you said and give him a quick peck on sighed and nodded.  
"Wait _ we will be with you all."said Yugi and approachted and Tristan nodded and nodded and went to stand up on the platform and wait.  
After a couple of moments Marik come in .  
"Hahhha it's a honnor to duel against you my Queen."said Marik and laughted evily.  
"Marik just shut up and started a duel!"you said and draw a other chuckled at this so do you.  
"Grrr okay"said Marik and you started to duel.  
"My Pharaoh it's a honnor to stand with you"said Bakura and stand beside and you looked at him angry and in the same voice yelled "What do you want Bakura?"  
"My Queen I just come to see your duel that's all."said Bakura and you growled .  
Then the Shadow realm come and Marik said "Now with my power.."but you interputted him.  
"It's not your millenium items aren't here so you can't summon a Shadow realm .The power come from Bakura . I don't know how but you don't have any power."you said and Marik asked "how do you that?"  
"Simple . When you had your duel with Joey before hotb of you lose of your life energy when you losed you life points but this time only Joey losed his Bakura summon a Shadow realm for one reason . And the reason is to exhaust me . After this tournament I need to play a game with Bakura but that I will be exhausted and he will has a more chance to defeat me . Am I right?"you said/asked .  
Bakura laughted and said " Congratulations , I see you are still same _ even my attack hit you before all this years._why you don't leave the Pharaoh and come with me . With my power and your thinking nothing could stop us. "said Bakura and Yami looked at you .  
"NEVER!I WILL NEVER LIVE HIM , NEVER !I love him." you yelled at Bakura and then turned to Marik."Now let's duel!"

~ After 20 minutes ~

Marik have 1000 life points while you have 500 life this are a only ordinary duel you will easily but in this situation it's really difficult.  
"My Queen just suronder you don't have a ghost of a chance"said Marik and then attack you "my monster attack."  
"_Nooo" they all yelled .  
"It's over hhahah...wait you aren't lose a ?" looked Marik shocked.  
"Because I activated this magic card.I just needed to sacrifice half of my life points . "you said and fell on your knees because you were exhausted so much .  
"_are you okay"asked Yami worried .  
You nodded and then stand up again . Your legs are shaking .'No I can't lose this duel.'you thought in yourself and looked at your deck.  
"_you can do this!Beat this creepy Marik and become the Queen of Games"said someone and you turned and saw Joey . Everyone turned and yelled "Joey!You are okay"  
"_do you really thought I will miss this him , I know that situation is really bad , but I know you will find a way to win"said Joey and smiled . You nodded and smiled back.  
'Yes Joey has right.I don't have a cards on my field neither monster or speel and trap looked on the cards in your hand and got an idea.'  
"_you can find a way!"yelled Yugi and the other nodded.  
You smiled and said "I found it , there is big risk , but I know which it is"  
Marik said " Hahhha prove it "  
You smirked and said "As you wish".You draw a cards which you need . It is a card which allows to both players the cards until they have a six in your hands . You draw it and smiled . You sacrifice 3 monster and summon a Slifer and with a magic summon a Obelisk too.  
"What?!"looked Marik shocked but smirk "That's a great but even the Egyptian God Cards can destroy it ."  
You smirked and said"Who say I finished .And now I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra" .  
Everyone cheered but Marik started to sweating " But you need to read the Egyptian text , and you don't have any memory so you don't know the Egyptian text."  
You closed your eyes and started :  
Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky, I beg of Thee, please hear my cry:  
Transform Thyself from orb of light,  
And bring me victory in this fight!  
I beseech Thee, grace our humble game,  
But first, I shall call out Thy name:  
Winged Dragon of Ra!  
"How she can do that?"asked Tristan and Tea hit him on the head "She is the Queen of Ancient Egypt,of course she can summon it".  
You chuckled and said:Now my monsters become one and guve me victory in this fight!"  
The Egyptian God cards become one mosters with unlimited points . It attack Marik's monsters and then you won. Everyone cheered and Marik dissapier in the Shadow Realm "Noooooo" .You sighed and heard "The winner is _ .She is our Queen of Games"  
You smiled and went down . Yami hugged you tightly "I'm so proud of you."then he looked at you said"I'm so happy you're okay".He kissed you passiotenelly and you kissed back.  
"Ahmm _"said Yugi.  
You blused and looked at chuckled and tell you"Great duel.I'm glad you are okay".All the other nodded and then you started to looked around ."What you are searching?"asked Tristan.  
"Marik is gone to the Shadow realm but where is Bakura."Everyone looked around but Bakura wasn't here.  
Then you started to fell but Yami catch you "Are you okay?"  
You nodded and said"I'm just tired of the duel,that's all."He nodded and then all of you went to your room.  
You sat on the bed and sighed .  
"I wonder where is Bakura?" said Tea.  
"Bakura was said :The real game will start after was that mean"asked Yami and sat beside you.  
You lie your head on Yami's shoulder and started to sleep.  
He chuckled and put you on the bed and cover you and kissed your forhead.  
"We will think about that we all need the rest"said Yugi and with Tea,Joey and Tristan behind him came out and went to their room.  
Yami lie beside you and hugged you and whispered "Good night , _my wife _"  
He then fell asleep also.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The game for life

_P.O.V.

You started to wake up and feel some hands around your turned on the other side and saw Yami . You smiled and started to wake him up.  
"Yami wake up.C'mon wake up."you said and shake him slightly.  
He started to opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Good morning my wife"he said and smiled.  
"Good morning my husband"you said and kissed each other gently but the kiss quickly become full of need to admit that Yami is a bad climb of top of you and his hand started to roam your hands were around his neck and then he looked at you and said"You know when we come back home I would love to repeat something."he smirk and you blushed.  
"I didn't know you are a bad boy"  
"Yes I am , but..."he then started to kissed your neck "..only with you".He licked your soft and you smirk and looked at you."I love you _"  
"I love you too Yami"you said and smiled.  
Then you both'hear something in the hall.  
"It sounds like Joey argue with someone"you said and pushed Yami so you can stand and Yami quickly fixed yourself and open the door.  
"Move on rich boy."yelled Joey on Kaiba.  
"Kaiba how are you come here?"you asked and with Yami approached to looked at and asked"Who are you and how do you know my name?".  
"I'm _ and..."then someone twirl you around and tightly have hands around your was Duke .  
"Hey babe wanna hang out with me"he asked and kissed your hand.  
You looked at Yami who is sent a death glare to Duke.  
"Duke,Kaiba how you come here?"you asked and then looked and saw Mokuba , and Serenity.  
"Yugi your friend Mai and your Grandpa are in one apartment.I paid for them so don't worry"said Kaiba to Yugi.  
"Thank you Kaiba." said Yugi and smiled.  
"But _ how do you know my name and Kaiba's name ." asked Duke and smiled.  
"I have a lot to explain so please can you everybody come in my and the other nodded and went with you.  
When you all came in room and sat , you explained to Mokuba,Kaiba,Serenity and Duke all the things.  
"Hmpf I would never say screw the rules I have money"said Kaiba and crossed his arms.  
You and Joey immediteally started to laugh and the other also."At least I'm don't say Nyeh"  
Joey glared at Kaiba and you and Yami chuckled.  
"So _ you are now a Queen of Games"asked Kaiba and you nodded.  
"Not only that,she is also a Queen of Ancient Egypt and Yami's wife"said Duke and blushed because he had flirted with you.  
"It's okay"you said and took your deck.  
"Can I see your deck"asked Kaiba and you gave him.  
"Whoa,all 3 blue eyes white dragon,Exodia and The Egyptian God ,very duel ?"he asked and back your deck to you.  
"Kaiba she win in every games not only duel monsters so it's a bad idea to challenge her on a duel"said Yugi and all the other nodded because they know that you are extremelly good in every games."Whatever let's duel".  
You and Kaiba started to duel and of course you won.  
"That was a great duel Kaiba"you said and approached to nodded and then you realise the windows are open but there wasn't any wind.  
"_ is everything okay"asked Mokuba.  
"Did anybody realise that there wasn't wind "you asked and all the other confused.  
"But it's a sunny day "said Joey.  
"Yes it is but we are very high,isn't that a little strange"you said.  
"When we even need to come home?"asked Tristan and you looked shocked and said "Before three hours"  
"What?"said Yami.  
"We need to find a pilot"said Kaiba and you all you find a door and opened it there wasn't anybody.  
"Where is everybody?"asked Serenity.  
"Um I don't want to panic but we will crushed into that tower."said Tristan and you all looked shocked.  
Kaiba sat and started to fly but he can't because you need a password."Dammit!"  
"Give this to me Kaiba."you said and pushed him."_ what are you doing?You can't fly , we need a password and this sistem it's a really complicated to hack"said Kaiba.  
He started to decontracion you "KAIBA SHUT UP!".you yelled loud.  
After a couple of moments you realise which password is and then you can started to fly.  
"WE ARE GONNA DIE"yelled Joey and all the other holded themself to tower were really close and yes ,inside you were panic but you stayed contracated on the use formula from psihic and you realise how much fast you need to go.  
"GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL"yelled you put an autopilot and the plain started to fly alone again and you didn't crush in a deeply sighed and stand up.  
All of them have eyes closed and you smiled because you saved them slowly started to open his eyes and asked"Am I dead?"  
You chuckled and said "Nope".They all open their eyes and sighed.  
"That was really close Seto"said Mokuba and approached to you."Thank you _.You saved us all".  
"Your welcome Mokuba.I won't let happen anything bad to you guys."you said ."And there is one more thing I realise that Bakura's game already started."  
"How _"asked Yami and looked confused.  
"Actualy it has started when we woke need to go out and find a excape from Bakura's game."you said.  
"Hahahaha my Queen realise my game quickly."said Bakura's voice.  
"Where are you yourself"said Yami.  
"I know were you we went out from this plane we will find made a game for us while we were I right?"you said.  
"Correct my out and start the game but one more you lose in your points you will is no other choice.."Bakura's voice started to become lower so you run to the exit ."...The game for life started now".  
The exit opened and of course it looked like you will die if you jump but all that,the building and the tower aren't real.  
"_ you will 't jump."yelled Yami and took your looked worried and then you said"Believe me if we jump the game started , this all aren't need to will be alright but you all need to believe me.I will fight and everything what I say you need to will be alright just believe and listen me."you said and Yami let you.  
Everyone nodded and you jumped first...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Promise me

After you jumped the other jumped opened your eyes and saw that you are in the labirint.  
"Where are we?"asked Joey.  
"It looks like some labirint " said Yami.  
"Hahahaha welcome my dear friends"said Bakura and appear as a ghost.  
"You see this labirint it's not just an it has a lot of traps and one big course the monster is almost in the end but if you somehow come there _ you'll need to fight double game with has a lot of puzzle and guards also so _ why you don't just come with me and leave them"said Bakura and approached to you.  
"I already told you NEVER" you said and glared at him.  
"As you wish but ask yourself can you find a exit,can you protect them all and can you win in all this you?"asked Bakura and you looked at the other side."The only thing which you have is a one you all see everyone have a different color on you have a black you are great in swords skill,but if it is white hahahaa you will probably die because you don't have any ghost of a chance to the rules are simply find an exit and go home but without your life points on the zero"said Bakura and dissapier.  
"So who have a black sword?"asked put your sword out and saw it was black.  
"So _ have a and Yami have grey and everybody else have a white sword."said Duke . You hit the wall and slide against it and started to cry.  
"_ don't be scared we will win , don't worry everything will be alright."said Yugi.  
You stand up and looked towards the labirint.  
"I'm not scared , I'm angry.I'm angry because my friends now in a great danger because of me."you said and don't looked at him."But from now on you need to listen you want to survive and expace you need to listen I say you to go and leave me you will do that is that clear."you took a sword and wanted to go but Yami stopped you.  
"_ don't do that,everything will be alright.."he said and wanted to put a hand on your shoulder but you move it and said"How?Only I have a black sword and you and Kaiba have a me HOW?"you started to looked at him and bowed your head "I'm sorry Yami but I must to do it.I can't let anything bad happen to you guys.I can't and..."then Yami interputted you."What will you do if I won't listen you?".  
You looked and him and said "Then I won't let you go on".  
"What would you do to stop me?"he said and wanted to go but you put your sword in front of him and said"I won't hurt you but I won't let you".  
But Yami crossed his arms and said "What if more guards attack you?".  
You smirk and said "I will beat them and Kaiba fight against me"  
"What?But why I don't want to hurt you"said Kaiba.  
"We won't hurt each other we would just fight each other and that's 's not for do you accept?If you beat me I will listen you Yami but if you lose you will need to listen me."you said and looked at both nodded.  
You started to fight against each other and you need to admit that Yami are great with sword but he isn't enough.  
"Wow _ have a great sword skill"said Tea and Yugi nodded and said "No wonder why Bakura wants her".Joey ,Tristan and Tea looked at him "_ have a genious thinking,she can win in every game,hack every sistem and sollve every puzzle and only what she do right now is to protect know this game is danger and she don't want anybody of us to get 's why she fight against Yami . She won't hurt him."said Yugi and then Kaiba sword almost fell on run and catch it .  
"But then why Yami don't want to listen her.I mean she is the best in looked how good she fight against him"asked Joey.  
"Because he won't _ to see love her._ is his love and wife."said Yugi and the other and his sword fell and you won.  
"I told you "you said and helped Yami to stand up.  
"Now guys lets go" you said and the other nodded.  
You looked at Yami who looked on the floor approached to him and hugged him.  
He hugged you tightly and said"_please be carefull,is something happens to you I...I .Just promise me you will me you will okay".You kissed him passionetelly and he immediatelly kissed back with the same passion.  
"I promise I'll be careful but anything other I can' there is one thing I can promise you.I will protect you and the others."you said and let sighed and hugged you again.  
You looked at the other and started to go .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I never leave my friends

You slowly started to go and suddendly there were two was dark and looked creepy but the other looked good and has a light.  
"So what we are waiting for?C'mon lets go this way"said Joey and wanted to go in light way but you stopped him.  
"Wait Joey it's a trap."you said and looked at him.  
"Are you sure?I really don't want to go in that way"he said and pointed and the other way.  
"I'll show stay here"you said and took your sword in went to the light the snake attack you but you kill guard with dark black mask come in front of you.  
"_ be carefull!"yelled Yami and want to run to you but you turned around and said"I told you to stay sighed and started to fight against guard but easily you beat ground started to shake but you quickly jump to looked astonished.  
"Joey do you still want to go in this way"you asked and raised eyebrowns on quikly shake his head and you went to dark a maybe 20 minutes you looked towards and realise stopped and looked at the other.  
"Why do you stop?"asked Yugi.  
"This is are walking around 20 minutes but there isn't any trap or guards or something like that"you said and started to think about it.  
"Maybe is luck on our side babe"said Duke and Yami send a death glare at chuckled and looked at Duke who was scared by Yami.  
"I'm sorry ..I didn't mean anything wrong,you just looked so beautiful and all"said Duke.  
You blushed and looked at him."Um..thanks".  
"Are we going now or not?"asked Kaiba in his ussual heard something and yelled"RUN".  
One guard with a big sword started to run at you ground started to shake and all run at the other side where the ground weren't thought you jumped last but when you looked around "Where is Yugi?"you looked panicked and turned around and saw that guard want to attack Yugi.  
"Oh noo Yugi!"the other yelled but you just jump again there and protect Yugi who is fell on the ground which started to fell more and more.  
"We need to help them "yelled Tea.  
"But how the ground still shake and fell and if we come there we all then will fell."said Kaiba.  
You started to fight against guard and Yugi stand up .You needed a little more time to beat the guard but you did took Yugi's hand and when you and Yugi wanted to jump the ground fell all.  
"_,Yugi!"yelled all...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Key for our memory

You slowly opened your eyes and looked remmembered what has happened and looked for also started to wake up.  
"_are you okay?"he asked and you nodded.  
You both stand up "Where are we?"Yugi asked.  
"Let's try to call them."you said and Yugi nodded.  
"YAMI,KAIBA"  
"TRISTAN,JOEY,TEA"  
You both yelled but nothing.  
"We need to find them or else we would be in this labirint forever"you said and sighed."But the question is how".  
You and Yugi sat down and started to think about it.

Yami's P.O.V.

I fell on my knees and looked shocked.  
"_,Yugi!"they called them but nothing.  
I stand up and said"We need to find them".  
The other nodded but Joey stopped me"Wait we don't know how."  
I sighed and looked sad.

_ P.O.V.

"I have an idea"you said and stand looked confused.  
"I have a photographic I saw something once I remmember that"I said and realise that Yugi smiles.  
"Can I help you?"he asked and I nodded.  
"We will walk and when you saw something which looks familiar to you tell me"he nodded and we started to walk.  
After a maybe 20 minutes you and Yugi saw the familir on the wall.  
"_ there are these two ways"he said and smiled.  
"But now we need to go in this way"you said and pointed at the light the ground on the dark way fell so we can't go there."You said "But be very carefull".Yugi nodded and you started to ten minutes the guard come and stand in front of you and said"If you want to go you need to beat me in a duel monsters"  
You and Yugi looked at each other and the duel disk appear on your hands and you both activate it."Let's duel".

Yami' P.O.V.

"Guys I have an idea"said Joey and I looked at him."What if we come back but on the light way,maybe there somehow we can find a way to find them".  
I quickly stand up and run to the way but Tristan stopped and said"Where you think you are and _ are our friends too and we all need to go together".  
"But it's too dangerous"I said and lookem at him.  
"Look pal _ and Yugi never gave up from us and we would never give up too no matter how dangerous it is"said Joey and I nodded.  
We slowly started to go and after a couple of moments we heard "Now I activate this magic card".  
We run to that way and saw that Yugi and _ are dueling.  
"Yugi,_"we yelled and run to them.

_.P.O.V.

You and Yugi turned around and saw the others.  
"Hey guys "you smiled and continoue to duel.  
After ten minutes the duel wasn't going very well for you and guard has a lot of monsters with special have a two face down card but Yugi doesn't have anything.  
"And now you both need to send your cards from the hand into the graveyard.  
"Oh no Yugi don't have anything"said Tea .  
Yugi started to sweat a lot when the attack start to go into him."YUGI!"the others yelled .  
"HAHAHA the shorty is over now lets finish this...wait you don't lose "said the guard and looked confused.  
You smirked and said "That's right,he didn't but you are lose.".  
"How is that possible?"said the guard when hisp points went to zero.  
"Because I activated Mirror were so angry and wanted to destroy Yugi first so you totaly forgot for my face down cards"you said and looked at Yugi who sighed and smiled.  
The guard dissappier and Bakura as a ghost appear and smirked.  
"Impresive,very impperesive my know I'll you give you a prize"he said and draw one key to catch it and looked at it."That is a key to your and Pharaoh's memory of each are smart enough to found how to open them with ht.I know you will come to the last game with me so when I beat you Pharaoh and you would be more sad then now"said Bakura and dissapier again.  
The all approached to you and Yugi and looked at it.  
"_thank you sn much ,you saved me"said Yugi and you looked at him.  
"Your welcome"you said and sighed .Yami took the key and looked at it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Memory

"Does it looks familiar to you?"you asked Yami while he give you back the key.  
"Unfortunately no"he said and then hugged you "But I am so happy you and Yugi are okay".You hugged him back.  
"Yea,yea this is great ,you are too so cute as girlfriend and boyfriend but we need to go now"said Seto sarcastically .  
"There are not only girlfriend and boyfriend .They are married"said Yugi.  
"Yes they are married in Ancient Egypt but they aren't here "said Kaiba and raised his eyebrowns on us.  
You rolled your eyes and sighed "We need to go now".They nodded and you started to go.  
You have to unlocked a lot of puzzle and mistery but you did it.

-After one hour-

"Can we rest a little ?"asked Joey .  
"_I agree with really need a rest expecially you"said Yami and put a hand on your shoulder.  
"Maybe you have right"you said and sat down on the ground with the took the key from your pocket and looked on it.  
"So close and yet so far."you said.  
"How we can open it ?There isn't any door or..."said Yami but you realise what you need to do.  
"That's right there isn't!"you said and stand up .The other looked confused.  
"I don't understand"said Yami and stand up also.  
"We need to open the key!"you said and took it.  
"How will you open the key?"said Yugi and you took your sword .  
"Are you sure?"asked Yami and stand beside nodded and said to the other to move behind you.  
You sighed and then with sword you broke the key on half.  
The big light started to come from the key and went in you and both fell on the ground lot of flashback through in your head . You slowly started to open your eyes and you looked at Tea who help you to stand up."T-thank you Tea".  
"Are you okay _"asked Yugi and approached to you.  
"I am but where is Yami.."you turned around and saw Yami with a smile on his face .You hugged him tigtly and said"I remember wedding day,the ball..".The Yami whispered and smirked"The night after wedding".You blushed and pushed him slightly."I love you my Queen _"he said and kissed you passionately".You kissed him back and said"I love you too my Pharaoh Atem".  
"That's so romantic!"said Joey and started to also has a tears in her eyes and the others also.  
You and Yami smiled"Um..how you want me to call you Yami or Atem?"  
"I had been Atem in the past but now I am Yami"he said and you smiled.  
Then you all heard some loud noise.  
"It looks like someone coming to us"said Kaiba.  
"And they aren't friendly"said Joey . Then you heard Bakura's voice.  
"Hahahahah let's see how you will fight alone my Queen against 100 guards"  
"She won't fight alone"said Yami .  
"Oh she will need to fight alone".The one arrow hit everyone expect you and they fell on the floor.  
"I can't move"said looked shocked when the guards be closer and closer...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Darkness in me

You looked shocked and started to sweating.  
'How can I beat all these guards and protect Yami and my friends."you tight your sword and started to need to turn around quickly and every your move need to be perfect but nothing can't be guards hurt you a lot and you fell on the lot of blood started go from your arms and stomach.  
"_"the other yelled and started to cry.  
'No this can't be end,I need to save them...'you  
wanted to stand up but you don't have enough looked at Yami who was still looking at you and you saw that one guards go towards looked shocked with wide open eyes.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA My Queen it looks like you can't protect them all not even Yami."you heard Bakura's guard start to hurt Yami's arm and the blood started to go from his other looked shocked and remember what you promised Yami and the others.  
"No I can't let this happen ...I can't lose them ...and I WON'T!"you stand up and took your run to the guard who was still hurting killed the guard with only looked happy in you and said "_"but you didn't quickly turn around and started to fight dark shadow coming from your sword and in you . The anger grow every moment more and points were really low but you didn't give up. You looked around and realise that one guard still need to be heard one noise and you don't even need to turn around to kill him . You moved your sword behind your back and kill sighed and looked around .  
Blood.  
Blood was turned to the others who started to stand up but you just bowed your run to you and hugged you tightly but you didn't hug him back."_is everything alright?You won you don't need to worry any more?"he said and let you . You lookem at your hands with blood on sword fell on the floor and you whispered"What have I done?I let my anger to took control of me."you said and slide against the kneel beside you and put a hand on your shoulder.  
"I'm evil and I'm terriblly friend"you said and closed your eyes.  
"_you are not evil..."whispered Yugi.  
"I AM NOT?!YUGI DID YOU LOOK HOW I WAS FIGHTED?I WAS FIGHTED LIKE ANGER TOOK CONTROL OF ME AND I COULDN'T STOP IT.I AM EVIL."you yelled at then looked at Yami and said"Yami I'm sorry .."you started to cry"you are hurt because of wants me and because of that you are hurt and everybody are in danger.".You bowed your head and looked at took your sword and gave it to looked at him and he said"_you are not are a great and good did all this just to protect don't worry for me I'll be okay,you need to took care of points are really low.".He hugged you and the other also expect all let you and then Kaiba said"I'm not a very huggy person but I agree with Yami".You sighed and started to chuckle and all of you looked at him confused.  
"What is it Joey?"you asked and slightly smiled.  
"He is not a very huggy person"he said and you started to chuckle other remember when Kaiba said that in YGOTAS and started to laugh also.  
After a couple of moments you all stoped and sat down.  
"We should stay here and all need a rest expecialy you _"said Tristan .  
"I agree"said Joey and nodded and sighed.  
The other fell asleep quickly but you still sat there and thought about today.  
"_you need to sleep my love"said Yami and lie his head on your chuckled at this"You too".  
"I can't sleep without my Queen by my side"you blushed and looked at him.  
"Yami can I ask you something?".He nodded and you continoue."Remember season 4...I mean when you thought you are evil because you used Orichalcos".  
He nodded again and you asked him"How do you realise you are not evil?When did you became yourself again."  
"Well ...after the battle with Dartz.I know that felling,you though you are evil but actualy you aren' are just are not evil _,you are were ready to secrufise yourself to save the other"Yami said and kissed smiled and nodded. "Now sleep my Queen."he hugged you and you fell asleep in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Something I can't tell him

You started to wake up and saw Yami who is already woke up.  
"Are you sleep enough my Queen?"he asked you.  
"Well it's not my bed but I slept very well."you said and he gave you a quick peck on lips.  
You both stand up and woke up the others.  
"Good morning everyone !"said Mokuba and the others sighed and said "We need to go now".The others nodded and you started to go.  
After a couple of moments you hear something and stopped .  
"Wait a moment.."you whispered and took your sword.  
"What is it"asked Kaiba and raised his eyebrowns.  
"Shhh"you looked with wide open eyes and pushed them all behind bullets hit the wall but you were safe for now.  
"Impresive"said Yugi .  
"But how we can win now?This guy has a gun with a great bullets."said Joey and took one took one also and got an idea.  
"I have an idea but it's crazy and dangerous"you said and looked at others.  
"Nothing isn't normal here so just tell"said Tristan .  
"Well maybe I can bypass bullets and kill him if I protect myself with my sword"you said and Yami looked at you shocked.  
"Are you insame ?!Just one bullet and you'll I can't allow that?"he said and stood in front of you.  
"Do you have any better idea?"you asked and crossed your shook his head and you sighed "If I can beat 100 guards alone then I can beat this guy also".  
You tight your sword and went .You slowly started to go towards the guy but he started to shot on you.  
"_be carefull."said Tea and looked smirked and put your sword in front of you.  
"Wow look on her guys."said Duke and pointed on you.  
"How she can do that?"asked Mokuba.  
You finaly approached to the man and killed smirked and looked at the others."What?"  
"Babe you did it great"said Duke and took your sent a death glare at Duke and you blushed.  
"Thank you Duke um..." you said and looked at him.  
You all start to go again and you walk beside Yami.  
"You are jelaous"you whispered but enough loud so only Yami can hear you.  
He blushed and looked at you "I'm not".  
"Yes you when Duke gave me a compliment or took my hand you sent a death glare at him."you said and smirked.  
Yami sighed and said"Okay I 's just I'm scared I'll lose are somethings happen to you I don't what I'll do.I can't imagine my life without you".You looked at him and took his hand.  
"You don't need to be Yami.I belongs only to you Yami"you said and smiled at him.  
You all stand in front of one door and when you open it you looked was a really big monster.  
"Oh no"said Yami.  
"How we can beat him?"asked took your sword and stand in front of them.  
"Not we,me.I need to beat him alone.I can't let you to be in a danger again."you said coldly.  
"WHAT?!"they all looked with wide open eyes.  
"Are you crazy?Didn't you already see this monster?You only half points and there is no isn't just a ordinary a game for we want to win we need to play it ,you win in all game and yes you beat 100 guards all alone but that doesn't mean you can beat this monster alone."said Yugi and stand in front of you.  
"Yugi.."you never saw this determination in Yugi."But I don't want to put you in danger.".you bowed your head.  
Yugi shook his head and said"We are friends and friends stay together until the end no matter how dangerous it is".You looked at him and lightly smiled.  
Then you turned to the other "Okay but we need a plan ".They smiled and nodded.  
After a couple of moments you made a plan how can everyone can sighed and went slowly to the monster.  
"Okay 1,2,3 NOW!"you yelled and you started to fight.  
It was going pretty good but when you almost beat it , the monster hit Yami and he fell on the the monster with tail hit us all and we hit the wall and we all were really hurt.  
"Kill the Pharaoh my beast"you heard Bakura's voice and looked at time in your whole life you saw that Yami was feared . He wanted to stand up but he couldn't and you also.  
The beast become closer to him and hit Yami started to cry and took your sword and wanted to stand up but didn't have enough monster want to hit Yami again you realise that Yami's sword was close to took it and quickly run to stand in front of Yami.  
"_ no I afford to lose you..."he whispered and put his hand on stomach which was bleeding.  
"I don't afford to you lose you ! I'll save you"you said and the other looked shocked.  
You tight both sword and hit the monster the best you monster started to dissapier and you heard Bakura"Congratulations _.You pass all the mistery and all . I will give you 10 minutes to the door will be open and your final double game with me would be it's no matter will you win or lose because in the end you won't be with Pharaoh".  
The others start to stand up but you quickly run to Yami and knell beside moved his hand and started to cry clean his injure and but bandages.  
"Are you okay now?"he stand up and nodded.  
"It still hurts me but not so much"Yami kissed you slightly and you immeditealy kissed back.  
"Yami when the monster wanted to hit you,why you were afraid?I know it wasn't because of monster.I saw a fear in your eyes"you asked and put your hands on his put his hands around your wreast and spoke"I was afraid because I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.I know you will find a way to save the others and yourself and I was afraid...I wanted to see and be with our daughter".  
"O'-our daughter?But Yami we still don't have a child"you blushed and looked at him.  
"Remember when you and me said we want to have a daughter when we will be older?Well I wanted to be a see her,to play with her and to be with you not to die here"he said and you lie your head on his chest and didn't say anything.  
'I want that too but we can't.I know after I beat Bakura I would need to sacrofiese myself to save you and the I can't tell him that it would crush his dear Ra how I can tell ,this is something I can't tell him'you thought in yourself and wiped tears from your eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Goodbye

The door opened and you came in with the others behind you.  
"My Queen it's a honnor to be with you you ready for your double game with me?"Bakura asked and you nodded.  
"Everyone to stand there and if anybody stepped in , _will immediately lose the game"he others have no choise so they stand and watched.  
"Which game we play?"you asked and looked at Bakura.  
He smirked"Not game but need to find on your own".  
"But how she know how to play if she don't know which two games she need to play"said Joey and looked at Yami with hope in his eyes.  
Yami just shook his head and watched didn't know neither.  
You looked at the floor and realise kneel and touch floor looked the same as a chess stand up and smirked.  
"It's the I right?".  
"Immpresive but which is other game?"asled Bakura.  
"Duel combinate these two games..He nodded and the duel disk appear on your and Bakura's hand and the chess figure also.  
"Why is the queen on my chess side?"you asked.  
"You need to choise one of your friend to be there but remember when you lose her/his he/she die."Bakura said evily.  
You looked at the others and stepped on the queen place.  
"_ choise me you can't faight you lose part of your life poinst you lose your energy how you'll remember where is every your figure and which card you use on that figure"said shook your head and said"No I can't afford you to be hurt more and I don't want anyone to be in danger so I'll play on my own"you said and looked back at Bakura.  
After 20 minutes the game was going pretty good for you .  
"Why Bakura smirked all the time?"asked Tea confused.  
"Now my move."you draw the card and looked shocked."O-oricalcos!H'-how this came in my deck.I didn't have it.".You put a hand on your head.~Play it,you want the world ~you heard a voice around the room.  
The other looked shocked expecialy Yami.  
He know you act like him when you are he play the Seal of the Orichalcos then you would also.  
"What is that voice?It's kind a creppy"said Tristan.  
"Oh did I forget to told you?This room raise up the evil in made him anger to went after all that things with other are good and all that stupid things but you...my Queen ,we will see what will happen."said Bakura and laughted like a maniac.  
"No,she isn't evil._ know that this card is evil"said Yugi.  
"But the voice of anger inside _ said the other thing"said Joey.  
~Play it!Leave your friends and play it...You want this...You can rule the world ...you can win in every games...leave them!~  
"This isn't good !"said Kaiba.  
You looked at the floor and took the Oricalchos but your hand started to shake.  
"Do it _.You can leave the Pharaoh and rule the world with want that"sahjd Bakura.  
"No I can't do that and I DON'T WANT THAT.I LOVE YAMI AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY I WON'T DO THAT!"you yelled and throw the looked at Bakura and said"Yes,I had an anger inside me but I promise to one person..."you looked at Yami"that I would never let my anger to be more then light in my heart."you smiled at Yami who smiled back"and I only belong to that person because I love him more then everything.".  
Bakura growled"Fine then but you made a teribble mistake.".  
"I put a one card face down on me and one on my first figure and end my turn"you said.  
"You made a mistake which will cost your second figure attack the opponents queen"said Bakura.  
"Nooo _"the others yelled .  
"Now I activate my magic card which alows me to change place with my figure"you went to the other'place and stand was really close to them and it was comfortable to know that they are close to they even see your cards in hand.  
Yami sighed and smiled at you."I'm glad I didn't lose you".  
You fell on your kness when Bakura destroy your figure.  
"Are you alright?"Yugi asked and you stand up and nodded.  
"After this game you two won't be _ isn't better for you to look around ,the game are almost in the end and your position isn't good"laughted Bakura.  
"I never lose any games and I wouldn't lose the most important game in my life.I never give up"you said and draw a close your eyes and sighed . A lots of flashback go through in your head.  
'I won't lose you guys'you said in yourself and looked to the was the The Winged Dragon of and the other saw that.  
"That doesn't mean she can win.I know a lot of chess and believe _is in a bad position"raid Kaiba in his usual tone."But _ beat him.I want you to beat in a Duel Monsters.I want to beat the Queen of every Games".You looked at Kaiba and nodded.  
''But think about your last move is your last move"said smiled and looked at your cards and thought where are your chess figure.  
'Wait a minute if I move my first figure into the second place I will have two figure to sacrofiese for if I move myself in front of Bakura's second figure then I can sacrofiese these two and Bakura's figure for when Ra attack I will win.'you thought in made these moves and it works.  
"Now Ra destroy Bakura " you yelled and pointed at Bakura who is sweat but smirked.  
"I won..."you whispered and painted.  
"Wait she is won why Bakura didn't disapiere?"asked Joey and the other looked confused.  
Bakura approached to you and took his stand up and preapiere to fight.  
''Congratulations _ you can you really destroy can't even to stand properly."he said and smirked.  
You and Bakura started to fight and it wasn't going very was exhausted but not so accidently drop your sword and when you wanted to took it Bakura pushed and he was on top of you with his sword .  
"I told you to stay by my side and leave the Pharaoh..."your sword were closed and while Bakura was talking with your fingers you slowly took it."...but now it's all these years . Finally!".You tight your sword and kill the Bakura.  
"NOOOO DAMN YOU _"Bakura yelled and lie there and smiled to door opened and one tear fell from your eye.  
'It's time to say Goodbye"you thought in yourself.  
"_ are you alright?"asked Yami and kneel beside you and hugged of hug you kissed him passionetely and he kissed back.  
'Our last kiss'you thought in yourself and the tears started to fell from your stand up and looked at thn others.  
You hugged them all "Guys ...You will missed me so much.  
"_ what you are talking about?You won we can go home now"said Yugi confused as the stand in front of the door and said"The only way to go home is to sacrofiese someone.I can't let anyone to die here so I'll sacrofiese myself."You turned to them.  
"Yami I'm sorry but we can't be together.I will always love only you and belongst only to you but you I need to go...One day you will have another Queen by your side and you will have a daughter.I will always watched there for you.I love you".You turned to the door and slowly came in while the others yelled your light suround all of you .

Yami's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and looked where in town again actualy in park and there was everyone expect the one person.  
"She is gone..."said Yugi and started to cry . The other fell on ther kness and bowed their head and crying.  
"_,_ COME BACK,PLEASE COME BACK "I yelled the loudest I could but nothing.  
"Please come back..."I whispered and fell on my kness.I looked shocked and started to cry.  
"She won't come back..."whispered Yugi. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A little hope

Yami's P.O.V.

It was almost a year without _.After we realised that had gone we came back in her home and live build few new room . I sleep in _' room ,Tristan,Duke and Yugi slept in second ,in thirt room slept Tea,Serenity and Mai, and in the last one slept and Mokuba buy a new home and live that day I stopped to play Duel Monsters and every other reminds on _.I sat there on the bed and thought about it when I hear a knock on my door.  
"Come in..."  
Yugi came inside and sat beside me.  
"Why you are dressed so fancy ? Is something special today?"I asked and raised my eyebrowns.  
"No I just go on date with Tea."Yugi said and blushed.  
I sighed and bowed my is with Tea,Tristan is with Serenity,Joey with always flert with every Joey tell me to go ahead and find someone but I can't.I love _ and only _.One day Joey set me up on a date with one girl who looks similair to _ but I hadn't came on a date.  
I smiled at Yugi and said"Okay.".  
"You really mised _"asked Yugi and looked sad at me.  
A tear fell from my eyes .  
"Oh no Yami .I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry".I wiped a tear and looked at him.  
"It's okay Yugi."I said and we both stand up.  
We came in the living and saw Grandpa watched a TV.  
"How my boys are today?"he asked and smiled.  
"I'm good and I need to go Gramps"Yugi waved and left.I sat beside Grandpa and looked with him a TV.  
"And the police didn't find _ still wondered what happen to the Queen of Games after the tournament"said the women on TV..  
"My Grandson you need to go ahead._ wouldn't love to see you like this."said Grandpa and put one hand my shoulder.I looked at him and nodded.I stand up and go for a walk.I put my hands in pocket and thought about everything.  
"_ where are you?I want to have you again in my arms,to see your beautiful ~~~~eyes and ~~~hair."I whispered and looked at the place when we first time kiss each it actualy in Ancient Egypt .

-that night-

I looked around and saw that everything around me is white.  
'Where am I?"  
'I don't know neither"said familiar voice and I turned around.  
"_ it's 's really you ."I said and wanted to hugged her but my hand just went through her.I try again but nothing.  
"Shhh my love .It;s okay."_touch my face .  
"But what's happened where are you and is really you."I asked.  
"I will explain I left you all I come here and sat and the Ra in man's form came "._said.

_~Your flasback~_

_"That was a really brave from you _"said a man in white coat.  
"Who are you?"I asked and stand up.  
"I'm Ra in man's form."he said and I bowed my head."What's wrong?You did a brave work but you sad."  
"It's just...Yami had said that he can't live without me ...but the only way to save him and the others was to sacrofiese someone.I..."you started to cry.  
"And he won't live without you"I quickly looked at him confused."I won't let you two to be separate but you'll need to wait to be with him.".  
"How and wait what?!"you were confused."If I'm dead who can I came back and what I need to wait?".  
"You aren't really dead you still have your body and soul.I'll will test you you truly love each other then you'll need to wait a one year to be with him again.".  
"Will Yami know for this.?"Ra shook his head and said"No ..but after one year I'll let you to come in his body will be came back in earth but hiden can tell him a little where your body is."said Ra and dissapiered._

_~Flasback end~_

"So where are you ?"I asked .  
"I can't tell you more this time ."_said and dissapiered "Wait come back..".  
I woke up and realise that I'm in my bed.I sighed deeply and smiled "She is alive.".  
It was already morning so I dressed myself and went to the living others love to sleep longer and only Yugi was there.  
"Oh morning Yami.I see you have a smile on your is it?"asked Yugi and smiled.  
"She is alive Yugi.."I said and sat on the couch.  
"Who is alive?"asked Joey and the others came in the living room also.  
"_ is alive . She told me in dream .She is body is somewhere but she couldn't tell me where."I said and the others looked sad.  
"Yami that was just a dream..."said Tea.  
"You know very well what happen before one year so..."said Tristan.  
I looked shocked"Why you don't believe._ is alive."  
"Yugi you believe me ,right?You are my reicarnation and you maybe heard her too."I said and looked at Yugi.  
"Yami yes it's true I'm your reicarnation and she is my friend but it was just a dream."said Yugi and bowed his head.  
"Wait so nobody believe me?"I looked said.  
"Look pal we all want that your dream was real but that's impossible."said Duke.  
"BUT IT IS TOLD ME...I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BELIEVE AND HELP ME TO FIND HER ..."I yelled and Joey took my shirt and squeesed it tight.  
"_is won't come want her to is our friend and she sacrofiese herself for us but she won't come back!"yelled Joey.  
I took my jacket and came out . I was angry .So angry.  
"I know she is alive..."I said and go for a walk to calm down myself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Find me

Yami's P.O.V.

I came back from the walk and came in my room.  
"_ tell me something more?"I whispered and slide against the knocked on my door."Come in...".Yugi came in and kneel beside me.  
"Yami...are you alright?Listen I'm sorry we should believe ...it's just..it is a hard to exactly happen in your dream?"asked Yugi"Um...wait came in the living room.".I raised my eyebrowns but stand up and came in the living room.  
"Hey pal...listen we should believe"said Joey.  
I sat on the counch and looked at Kaiba and Mokuba were there.  
"It's is even for me hard to believe what she told me"I said.  
"What exactly _told you"asked Tea.  
I looked at them all and explain.  
"So we need to find her"said Yugi.  
"But there is a one Yami can comuniciate with her."said Duke.  
"Yea...even I'm Yami's reicarnation I can't to speak with _ and I didn't hear her"said Yugi and sighed.  
"I'm not ussualy some friendly person but I think Yami can find _"said Kaiba and we looked at him.I nodded and slightly smiled.  
"That's right but right now it's better to go to sleep"said Tristan and yawned.  
I nodded and fell asleep quickly.

~In his dream~

Again I was in the same white space.  
"_ where are you"I heard a footsteps and I turned around and saw my Queen.  
"Yami..."she whispered.  
"Can you tell me something more ?"I asked and begging the Gods to heard yes.  
She nodded and said"I can't tell you where exactly I am but I can help you with these three words "Be mine forever".  
_then dissapiered .

~End of his dream~

I woke up and went to the window"Be mine forever...When I had said these words?".Then I remember something and blushed

~Flashback~

Me and _ were sitting on the sand .  
"_promise me one thing." I said and put one my hands on her cheek.  
"Of course whatever you want "_said and put her hands on my.  
"Promise me that you will be mine forever"I said gently .  
"Yami I promise that I will be your forever . Only your " she said.

~End flashback~

"_must be there".I said and quickly dressed myself and run outside.I didn't care it's only thing what I just wanted is _to be the place where I think she is.  
"Please be there"I whispered and finally came to the beach.I run to our place and looked around.  
"Where we did that?"I asked and blushed myself."Near the waterfall.".I run to the waterfall and saw _lieing on the sand.I immediteally kneel beside her and took her .  
"_wake 's me Yami."I said and _moaned a bit and slowly started to open her eyes.  
"Y-Yami...you find me..."she said and hugged me tightly . I immediatelly hugged her back and started to cry.

Your's P.O.V.

You started to cry also . You looked at each other and you the kissed Yami passionetelly and he immediately kissed you back.  
"_ I don't how to describe how much happy I am ...You are back...you are really back."said Yami and helped you to stand up.  
You presed your hands on his chest while his hands were around your waist.  
"You know I still remember every moment what we did here"said Yami and you blushed .You lie your head on his chest and spoke  
"Let's go home.".Yami nodded and you both went to your home.  
It was morning Yami came in first with smile on his face.  
"Hey Yami where have you been?"said Joey and the other looked also at Yami.  
"I found her..."Yami said .  
"You mean.."said Yugi with smile on his moved a little and you came in the looked with a huge smile on their faces.  
"_!"they all yelled in the same voice and hugged you tightly.  
"Um guys...I can't breath".you said and they let you.  
"So how are you all?We didn't see you all one year."you asked and sat on the couch.  
"We are all good but how are you?"asked Yugi .  
"I'm good.."the Joey started to touch your nose "Um Joey what exactly you are doing?".  
"I'm checking are you a ghost."he said and you moved his others sweatdropped and you also.  
"I'm not a ghost."  
"Hmmm let chech that"said Tristan and you raised your eyebrowns.  
"How?"  
"I will ask you some questions"said Jeoy and you chuckled.  
"Who are you?".

"What are you?"  
"Um..the Queen of Games".  
"What more?"  
"Queen of Ancient Egypt."  
"More.."  
"Yami's wife..."  
"Which is your favourite show which we also really love ?"  
"Yugioh the abridged series."  
"Which song I have?"  
""Brooklyn Rage."  
"Which song Yami have"  
"Pharaoh's Throne"  
"What Kaiba say"  
"Screw the rules I have money.".  
"What.."Joey wanted to ask more but Yugi interpputed him.  
"Joey I think it's enough.".You laugh a bit and whispered to Yugi thank you.  
"Well what's happen while I wasn't here."you asked and looked at them.  
"Well Tea and Yugi are together,Tristan is with Serenity,Joey with Mai,we build a few more rooms I am in your room ,Tristan,Duke and Yugi slept in second ,in thirt room slept Tea,Serenity and Mai, and in the last one slept and Mokuba buy a new home and live there."said Yami and you nodded.  
"So you are _ "said Mai and sat beside you."I'm glad I have more girl friends .".You smiled .  
"I'm really glad I met you too.".  
"Well I don't need to introduce myself but I really can't believe I'm standing in front of the Queen of Ancient Egypt"said Grandpa.  
"It's nice to meet you "  
"My Queen call me Grandpa."  
"Alright Grandpa but you need to call me _"  
Grandpa nodded and you smiled.  
~_ you and Yami are together now again but be carefull sometimes a new evil can come when you don't expect~you heard Ra in your head.  
"New evil..."you thought in yourself"Which...".  
~I can't tell you a future but just be revenge for someone from the past can come back in the present~you heard Ra and saw someone waved in front of your eyes.  
"_ are you alright?"asked Yami and you nodded and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A couple years later

~After 3 years later~

You finished university and found a well paid sold you apartment so you and Yami live alone together in your new was with Mai in their home,Yugi with Tea and Serenenity with found also a girlfriend and lived with live with Yugi and Tea.  
"Yami I'm home . " you said and came in your also has a good job .  
"Hey my Queen how are you."said Yami and kissed you gently on lips."Good.".But I need to go in nodded and smirked.  
'Why he smirked?"you thought in shook your head and went in let the warm water and relax but then you heard a noice.  
"Who is there?"you asked a bit scared.  
"_ it's me Yami"said Yami and you sighed.  
"Wait what you are doing here?"you said and blushed was naked and you tried to hide yourself but Yami moved your hands and pressed you against the wall.  
"Hadn't I already told you to not hide yourself from me. _ you looked like a Goddess."Yami said and you smiled.

**LEMON START**

Yami kissed you passionetelly and started to roam your was so close to you and you could fell his - slightly rubbed you inner blushed more but you didn't say anything , you actualy enjoy in hands were around his neck and you made a kiss to became licked your button and asked for entarnce which you immediatelly gave tongues started to fight for dominance but you let Yami to know he love explored every inch of your mounth leaving nothing smirked and kissed you right cheek and then your left went with your hands through his started to kissed your makes you moan immediatelly because he know were is your soft started to kiss you down while he put one of his finger inside you going in and pleasure inside you started to 's tongue started to flicked over your moaned more when he started with his other to squeesed your other never feel more pleasure in you .You love his every touch while the hot water slide on went down and started to kissed your inner moaned more when his tongue came in and licked it. Yami put his hands around your waist and slowly went inside you."Y-Yami please.".Yami started to go slowly in and out of you."Y-Yami"you moaned his name and Yami started to go wrapped your legs around his lower half causing him to go deeper . "F-faster,h-harder..".Yami started to go more faster and harder."I-I'm c-close"you moaned and after a couple of minutes your climax hit but Yami didn't want you more"Y-Yami ...oh Ra..".Then his climax hits and Yami realesed inside let you and pressed his foarhead in yours .You both looked at each other close the water because it was to hot for you both smiled at each other and sighed.

**LEMON END**

"Where you got an idea do this here?"you asked and lie your head on his could hear his heart still beating fast as smirked and said"You know it's not our first time to do this in bath " you blushed and looked at him."Should we go now ?''.You nodded and came out from the bath.

~After 2 weeks~

"Yami!I have a great news"you yelled and came in your room.  
Yami turned to you with a smiled on his face "What is it?".  
"I'm pregnant!We will have a daughter!"you yelled and Yami got a huge smile on his face.  
"R-really that's great!Oh Ra I can't believe!"Yami said and hugged you tightly.

~After 2 years~

"Come on Asuna come to your father..."you said and your daughter slowly started to go to has a hair like Yami and his eyes but she has your looks.  
"Just a little more.."you said but Asuna fell and started to cry a bit."Stand up my princess".  
Asuna stand up and come to Yami who hugged her and she sat on his lap.  
"My princess I'm proud of you and remember..."Yami kissed Asuna on foarhead"Never give up".Yami touch her nose and Asuna took his smiled and sat beside them.

~After 15 years~

"Mum,Dad I'm home "said Asuna and you and Yami turned put her school bag on the floor and sat beside you and Yami had told to Asuna about the Pharaoh and Queen and everything what had both had decided to not hide anything from her. Asuna became great in games like you and is also became a great student.  
"My princess what happened today in school?"asked Yami and smiled at his daughter.  
"Um..nothing ..it's just .."Asuna blushed and you chuckled.  
"What's happened my dear"asked Yami .  
"A new boy came in our school last week..He has a white hair and brown is my boyfriend now."said Asuna and blushed more.  
"Really?That's great my dear"you said and hugged her.  
"Um is it okay if he come today on told me he would like to met you both."asked Asuna .  
"Of course"you and Yami said in the same hugged you both and she came in her room.

~That afternoon~

Asuna heard a knock on door and went to them to and Yami stand up and slowly go behind boy with white hair,brown eyes and a one necklase came in .  
"Ciel..".said Asuna and kissed him .  
"Ahmm"said Yami .  
Asuna let him and blushed ."Um mum , dad this is my boyfriend this is Yami and _"said Asuna.  
"It's nice to met you"said Ciel and bowed his head.  
"Nice to met you too."said Yami and they shook his looked at Yami who has a fake took Ciel's hand and came to the living room.  
"Yami what is it?"you asked and put your hand on his shoulder.  
"I just...maybe is a little early for Asuna to have a boyfriend?"he asked and raised your eyebrowns on smiled and shook your head.  
"Yami she isn't a little girl anymore."you said and Yami sighed.  
"For me she will always be my little girl."you hugged Yami and whispered"I know Yami.I know..".

~The next day~

You,Yami and Asuna were walking around the park.  
"Mum,dad look there are the clouds . The rain could start every moment."said Asuna and stand under one big stand beside her and you looked at the was rain drops were got a dizziness and fell on the ground unconscious.  
Whem you slowly started to open your eyes you stand up and looked around . There were some people who walked in the park.  
"What's happened?Oh yes , I need to go on job."you said and went.

**~The end~**


End file.
